


Worlds Apart

by Shuichi77



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School, friends, love. Life is a flurry of stress and happiness, good times and bad, but what happens when a little boy's already fragile mind finally snaps under the pressure of it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in the Life

"Ritsuka! Breakfast! I made your favorite!"

Ritsuka was awoken in the early morning from yet another oddly disturbing dream by the familiar voice of his mother calling up to him. He sat up groggily in his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, completely ignoring what the woman downstairs had said. She had been getting worse and worse every day and Ritsuka tried his best to avoid her whenever possible, especially when she cooked for him knowing all too well that is was most likely a trap. He slowly made his way out of bed and quickly picked out his normal blue jeans and a blue sweat shirt to wear to school before packing all of his books and supplies into his bag. He then took a deep breath and headed down the stairs and did his best to make a bee line for the front door.

"Ritsuka! Don't you want any breakfast?" Ritsuka winced slightly when he was seen by his mother and stopped only long enough to answer her.

"No thanks mom, I'm not hungry."

Ritsuka then made a dash out the door before the woman even had a chance to reply or get upset and throw something at him as she usually did. Sure enough however, as soon as the door closed behind him Ritsuka could hear a loud crash come from inside and felt like he dodged a bullet this time. With that small relief, he began his walk to school feeling like today might actually be a good day especially since he wouldn't be going to school with any new cuts or bruises. As he walked however, Ritsuka couldn't help but to become lost in his thoughts about his life. He had found himself in this situation several times a day now, ever since the first night that he began having some very odd dreams. The dreams started almost two months ago and his life was getting more and more frustrating ever since. His mother had never been as volatile as she had been lately and it was taking less and less to set her off. His thoughts then drifted towards his school life which frustrated him even more. The only good thing about going to school lately was being able to get out of the house but even his friends had begun to get him agitated. Yuiko had been more annoying than usual and was constantly asking about either his bruises or Soubi; Ritsuka did still enjoy seeing the girl however, he just wished that she could be at least slightly more normal and talk just a little less. Yayoi on the other hand, was starting to get more defensive of the pink haired girl and was starting to actually be mean to Ritsuka, which only pissed him off; it wasn't his fault that Yuiko didn't like him and that she followed Ritsuka around everywhere. Even Soubi had become a source of stress these days but not for the same reasons that everyone else had been bothering him. Soubi had actually been the only thing able to put a smile on Ritsuka's face for months now. The problem was that for the past few months, Ritsuka hadn't been able to be his usual self around the tall blonde. Every time he saw Soubi, he went red in the face and his stomach began to flutter and he found it harder and harder just to carry on normal conversation. Ritsuka was scared to death of the idea of being in love with blonde and was now spending massive amounts of mental energy trying to convince himself that he absolutely was not in love with Soubi.

After a relatively short and now depressing walk, Ritsuka arrived at the school gates. He was very early as he usually was these days and proceeded through the courtyard and through the front doors. Ritsuka had grown to actually really like being in the school building so early before most of the students arrived; it was peaceful and quiet, which had become a rarity for the small boy. He leisurely made his way up the small flight of stairs and to his normal classroom that was still empty with the exception of his over emotional cat eared teacher who looked up from the papers on her desk as soon as he walked through the door.

"Good morning Ritsuka-kun." She greeted him with the same warm smile that she did every day.

"Good morning Sensei." Ritsuka replied in a cool tone as he made his way to his seat and sat his bag down on the floor next to him.

"How are you doing this morning Ritsuka-kun? You look well." Ritsuka looked up from his bag at the woman with a blank expression.

"I'm fine."

"Ok…"

The woman let out a small sigh before returning to her papers, not wanting to upset the already uneven tempered boy. Ritsuka then reached into his bag and pulled out a small sketchbook and began doodling aimlessly in an attempt to keep his mind off his problems for as long as possible. His peace and quiet didn't last long however and it was only a few minutes before the classroom door swung open and he was pulled from his drawing by a familiar voice.

"Good morning Ritsuka-kun!" Ritsuka let out a small frustrated sigh as the taller pink haired girl ran over to his desk and promptly sat down next to him; he really didn't feel ready to deal with her energy just yet.

"Hey."

"Are you ok Ritsuka-kun? Is something bothering you? You seem upset." Ritsuka could already feel his frustration growing in the form on a bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach but he did his best to take a few deep breathes to calm himself.

"I'm fine Yuiko; I just didn't sleep very well so I'm tired." This caused the girl a great deal of discontent and she immediately lowered her ears and gained a fierce frown.

"Ok Ritsuka-kun…I can leave you alone…if you want." Ritsuka hated hearing the sadness in her voice but he couldn't deny that he did in fact really just wanted to be left alone today.

"Just give me a bit ok?"

"Ok…."

The girl then turned around in her seat to be facing the front of the room and began reading a book while Ritsuka resumed his sketching feeling slightly relieved that Yuiko hadn't made a fuss over him today. He continued to doodle for a few minutes and was beginning to feel a little more relaxed until the door opened once again and he was disturbed once more, this time by a very unwanted face.

"Yuiko-kun! I've been looking for you; you said you would wait for me in the courtyard."

"Oh! I'm sorry Yayoi-kun…I forgot." The long haired boy gave an angry scoff at this response before walking over to be in front of the two desks that Yuiko and Ritsuka were occupying.

"Forgot? He sure does make you forget a lot." Ritsuka then shot the boy a glare, feeling angered by the tone in his voice when referring to him, before trying to just ignore him by returning to his drawing.

"I'm sorry Yayoi-kun…I promise I won't forget anymore." Yayoi seemed to completely ignore the girl's apology and instead stepped forward slightly and placed his hands firmly on the top of Ritsuka's desk before addressing him in a nasty tone.

"What is your problem anyway Aoyagi?" Ritsuka then gently laid his pencil down onto the desk and looked up at the boy in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuiko comes to see you every morning and is always with you and all you do is ignore her or demean her." This caused Ritsuka's stomach to churn once again in anger; he might not have exactly liked the way the girl followed him around but she was still his closest friend and he never treated her badly. Despite his anger, Ritsuka once again did his best to suppress his feelings in an attempt to avoid a confrontation and just get on with his day.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class Yayoi?" The boy gave a small growl at this before storming out of the room without another word. Once he was gone, Ritsuka let out a small sigh of relief and closed his sketchbook before replacing it in his bag.

"I'm sorry about him Ritsuka-kun….I don't know why he is like that."

"It's ok." Ritsuka and Yuiko both then pulled out their textbooks as the rest of their class began quickly filing in the room as the bell was ringing to signal the start of class.

Ritsuka felt a little better after class had begun, knowing that this was one of the rare times of the day that he wouldn't be bothered and had something to focus on. The first half of the school day went by quickly and it seemed like no time at all before it was lunch time and Ritsuka was none too pleased about it. Ritsuka had really come to loathe lunch time; it was always just an excuse for the other children to poke fun at Yuiko for something or made snide comments about him behind his back. Unfortunately today was no different and it wasn't long at all before the pink haired girl was in tears as the other girls tormented her.

"Yuiko, why do you always sit with him?"

"B-because Ritsuka-kun is my friend…"

"Well we are your friends too ya know! You always just follow him round like a lost puppy and he is a freak anyway."

"N-no…Ritsuka-kun is-" Her words were cut off by an icy toned voice from Ritsuka.

"It's ok Yuiko, they can say what they want and if you want to go sit with them then go." Yuiko then wiped the few tears from her eyes before replying.

"I want to sit with Ritsuka-kun." The band of girls gave angry scoffs at this.

"Fine, whatever!" They then finally left the two alone and they finished their lunches in a somewhat uncomfortable silence as Ritsuka did his best not to focus of the bubbling in his gut.

After lunch Ritsuka was happy to return to the lesson of the day and was more than ready for the day to just be over. He sat quietly in his desk and listened to Shinonome Sensei intently for the rest of the day until the last bell rang to send the students home for the day. Ritsuka let out a long relieved sigh as he gathered his things while all the other students did the same before gathering together in their usual groups and began talking and laughing together. The day had already left Ritsuka emotionaly drained and he was hoping for a quick exit from the school and was actually hoping to go and visit Soubi. His hopes were quickly dashed however as Yayoi burst into the room and made his way quickly to be by Yuiko's side.

"Would you like to walk home with me today Yuiko-kun?" The pink haired girl gave a small blush at this and stammered through her thoughts for an answer.

"Um…I think I want to walk with Ritsuka-kun today."

"What?! Why?! He didn't even ask you to walk with him!" Ritsuka then shot the boy another angry glare from his place in his seat before cutting in before Yuiko could answer.

"I have no problem walking her home."

"Well what if I want her to walk with me?!" The students then began to slowly gather around all the commotion that Yayoi was causing but Ritsuka ignored them completely.

"Well it's her choice Yayoi-kun." Yuiko then began crying once again, feeling overwhelmed with the situation; she just wished that the two boys could get along.

"I-I want Ritsuka-kun to walk me home…." A few of the students that had gathered around then began to chime in on the situation much to Ritsuka's distain.

"Yuiko why do you like him so much?"

"Yeah! He is a freak!"

"He really is weird Yuiko, just walk home with Yayoi."

With each outburst Ritsuka became more and more angry and the feeling in his gut was quickly becoming overpowering. He was giving it all his effort to just grit his teeth and bear all the comments and was just about to walk out of the room, before one last comment came flying from the crowd.

"It's probably best if you stay away from him Yuiko, you might end up like his brother." As soon as those words hit Ritsuka's ears, his vision went blood red and he felt something snap inside him. He then suddenly gave a few twitches of his ears and his eyes twitched once before he shot up from his desk, slamming his hands down hard on his desk.

"That's enough!"

The boy yelled as loud as he could and it was enough to catch the attention of the woman at the front of the room and make all the students fall silent. He then began to scan the room with fiery eyes until they fell on the pink haired girl next to him.

"You! You need to stand up for yourself for once! If you want to do something then just do it!" The girl was in complete shock at the way her friend was speaking to her and was slightly scared by the look in his eyes.

"B-but-"

"But nothing! That's another thing; you asked too many damn questions all the time. Some things are just none of your business!" This brought large tears to her eyes.

"Ritsuka…"

"Don't call me that!" They boy then shifted his gaze to the wide eyed boy just in front of him. "And you! You are just an arrogant ass! You can't force some to like you and if they don't then you need to just leave it alone!"

"H-how dare you!"

"How dare I?! You are the one that won't just let it go! Instead you go around trying to force yourself on her when she clearly doesn't like you." This was enough to leave Yayoi speechless and Ritsuka then shifted his gaze to the gaggle of students gathered all around him. "But you are all the worst! You all just go around thinking you can do and say whatever the hell you want! You only pick on others because you hate yourselves! You are all the most pathetic kinds of people." One of the girls was brave enough to spit a comment out at this.

"Looks like Aoyagi has finally lost it." This was definitely the wrong thing to say and in one swift movement Ritsuka had the girl's shirt collar gripped tightly in his hands and had her face pulled only inches from his.

"What did you just say? I don't think I heard you." Ritsuka's voice was absolutely terrifying and the girl was now shaking in his hands.

"I-I…didn't s-say anything."

"That's what I thought."

"Ritsuka-kun! Let her go! And watch your language! This is a classroom." The teacher's shaky voice pierced through Ritsuka's ears and caused him to shot her a nasty glare as he released the scared girl from his grasp.

"I said don't call me that! And I'll say whatever the hell I damn well please!"

"Not in my classroom you won't!"

"And what are you going to do? Cry me to death? You have no backbone; you let your students walk all over you and they don't even respect you and you don't respect yourself enough to command their respect! But what else can you expect from someone your age that still has their ears." Shinonome was trying her best to fight back her tears, knowing far too well how right the boy was.

"Ritsuka that is enough! You can't talk to me or your classmates that way. You a-" Her words were cut off by the young boy whose face was now bright red in anger.

"For the last time, I am not Ritsuka! That damn brat is the reason I'm here in the first place! He can't even stand up for himself! And somebody needed to put all of you in your place!"

"Ritsuka what on earth are you talking about?!" Shinonome sensei was now completely distraught and everyone watched on as the boy gave her a very sinister smirk with an equally sinister glare.

"My name is Riku….and I am all of you peoples worst nightmare."

**TBC**


	2. Split in Two

" _Wh-what's happening…? I-I can't move…"_

Ritsuka slowly started to come too just in time to see that he was still in the classroom but everything was slightly blurry. He could just make out shadowy figures and colors and after a short moment he could make out muffled sounds. As the moments passed by, his vision and hearing became clearer until he could finally see a sea of familiar faces, Yuiko, Yayoi, Shinonome, the other students, but something was wrong with them. Yuiko was crying and everyone else had scared or blank expressions. He then tried desperately to get a grasp of the situation.

" _Yuiko, what's wrong?! Shinonome sensei, what's going on?!"_

Ritsuka then began to panic as he realized that it seemed like no one heard him. He quickly tried to reach his hand out to the pink haired girl but was mortified when his body didn't respond. He was in a full panic as he heard his own voice leave his mouth, seemingly of its own accord.

"You are all just pathetic!"

" _What?! I didn't say that! I'm sorry everyone! That's not true!"_

Ritsuka then quickly began to feel as though he was a prisoner in his own body as he continued to try desperately to control his limbs to no avail. All he wanted to do at that point was cry; he had no idea what could possibly be happening to him. He then did his best to calm himself down enough to figure out what was happening. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the horror he was seeing for a moment before opening them again. When he opened his eyes this time, he thought he could finally move his body and he whipped his head around only to discover that he seemed to be floating in a vast black emptiness. His heart then sank when his reoccurring dreams flashed through his memory.

" _T-this is just like my dream….except….the voice is gone. It's just quiet."_  Ritsuka was then snapped out his realization by the sound of a boy screaming and he whipped his head back around so that it once again seemed as though he was looking helplessly through his own eyes.

"Ahh! You bastard!" Ritsuka could only watch on as his own fist made contact with Yayoi's face, leaving a bright red mark.

"Shut up brat! You have had that coming." Again Ritsuka's own voice spouted those nasty words, but it wasn't Ritsuka saying them. Despite the fact that Ritsuka still had no idea what was happening, he felt like he had to do something.

" _Stop it! That is my friend!"_  Ritsuka yelled as loud as he could into the darkness and used all his might to try and regain control of his body.

All of the students in the classroom watched on in sheer confusion as the angry boy that had been yelling at them suddenly collapsed to the floor clutching his head in his hands.

"Ah…Stop it Ritsuka! You'll ruin everything!" Shinonome sensei then finally gathered all her courage to approach the boy on the floor and wrap her arms around him.

"Are you alright Ritsuka?" The boy violently shoved her away causing her to fall flat on her bottom onto the floor.

"Ah…I said…I'm not….Ritsuka!"

" _I am Ritsuka! Leave my friends alone!"_

"Ahh! Stop it!" The boy was now convulsing on the floor and one of the students quickly called the nurse.

"Sensei, the nurse is coming."

"Ok, everyone please go home immediately. I'll stay with Ritsuka." All of the students, including Yuiko and Yayoi, did as they were told and quickly left the room. Once they were gone Shinonome turned her attention back to the boy on the floor. "Ritsuka?"

"My name is Riku damn it!"

"No, your name is Aoyagi Ritsuka."

" _Shinonome sensei! Please hear me! I am Ritsuka! I'm trapped!"_

"Shut up Ritsuka! Ahh!"

The school nurse came bursting into the room right as the boy fell unconscious on the classroom floor. The nurse quickly scooped the limp boy off the floor and whisked him away without a single word, leaving Shinonome alone in her classroom feeling terrified and confused as to what could be happening to her favorite student.

Ritsuka awoke several hours later to find himself on a very large soft couch in a dimly lit room. He slowly sat up and gave his eyes a firm rub and felt extremely relieved that he was in fact controlling his own body. This in turn made him question whether or not the whole incident before was just another dream. He then looked over and was slightly surprised to see sitting at her desk looking at her computer.

"Sensei…?" The woman jumped slightly at the sudden sound of the boy's voice and turned in her chair to be facing him with a smile.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ritsuka gave his throbbing head a soft rub while replying.

"Um…I feel fine, I have a headache though. But sensei…why am I here; it's only Monday. And how did I get here?" The brunette woman slowly rolled her chair to be closer to the boy on the couch to answer his questions.

"Well you are here because something happened at school today and you were brought here by your teacher because no one was able to reach your mother." Ritsuka's heart then began to pound rapidly upon realizing that it wasn't a dream, that something really did happen in class; he was slightly relieved however to hear that his mother hadn't been informed yet. Ritsuka then looked his therapist straight in the face with pleading eyes.

"What exactly did happen today sensei? I…I don't remember a whole lot." The woman then relaxed back in her chair and pulled out her notepad and pencil just like any other session.

"Why don't you tell me how much you do remember first Ritsuka-kun?"

"Ok. Well I woke up and went to school like normal. School was pretty normal too…but people have still been bothering me a lot."

"Were you having these feelings more than usual today?"

"Yeah…I think it was just because I didn't sleep well."

"You didn't? Are you still having the same dreams?"

"Yes." The doctor then jotted something down in her notebook before continuing.

"I see. Go on; what else do you remember before waking up here?"

"Well I remember that after class was over…Yayoi came in the room and tried to get Yuiko to walk with him again. Then I remember arguing with him a little and everyone else was saying stupid things then…" Ritsuka paused for a moment as he tried to remember exactly what happened next.

"Then what?"

"Then someone said that…if Yuiko hung out with me that she would end up like Seimei…then everything went red."

"Is that everything that you remember?" Ritsuka took a moment to think about this and tried to decide whether or not to tell her the rest.

"Well…there is a big piece missing but…I remember feeling like I was waking up from sleeping."

"And what do you remember after that?"

"I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the classroom but everyone looked scared. And I…I couldn't move. Then I started talking but I was saying things that I didn't think of saying…it was like my body was speaking on its own." The doctor then wrote down a few more things before setting her pencil down to give Ritsuka a very concerned look.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah…after that it was just like I was in my dream. I could see everything going on around me through my own eyes but it was like someone else was controlling my body. I tried talking and called out to Yuiko and sensei but they couldn't hear me. I was just shouting in the darkness…but the more I shouted the brighter everything got until everything went bright white. That's all I remember before waking up here." The woman then placed her notepad on her desk before moving her chair to be only a few feet in front of Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka…I believe that you may be suffering from something called Multiple Personality Disorder." This made Ritsuka's heart sink and he then began to feel slightly sick to his stomach.

"W-what? You mean like what happened when Seimei died?"

"No. When Seimei died your mind couldn't deal with the shock so it short circuited in a way causing you to lose large portions of your memory. Multiple Personality Disorder means that you have a second personality or alter ego." Ritsuka couldn't believe what he was hearing and could feel the tears begin to well up behind his eyes.

"I-I don't understand…" The brunette woman let out a long sigh before attempting to explain as best she could.

"Well Ritsuka, the dreams you have been having lately are most likely caused by this alter ego trying to break free. It would also seem that it is the reason you have been so irritable lately. From what I gathered from your teacher, it would appear that your naturally kind nature has caused you to go out of your way to suppress your negative feelings more than most other people your age. This is most likely what caused your personality to fracture this way."

"What do you mean fracture?"

"Well you teacher said that during your episode in the classroom, you seemed like the exact opposite of your usual self. It is common with this disorder for the alter ego to present itself in this way and in your case your alter ego embodies all of your negative feelings like anger, frustration and hate, in one personality that takes over when these feelings are on high." Ritsuka then sat on the couch in silence as he tried to process all of this information. He quickly became very unsettled as everything the woman had said seemed to fit what he had been feeling exactly.

"So…I have another personality that can just take over my body?"

"Yes. He calls himself Riku. Riku is the manifestation of all your past traumas and all your suppressed feelings." Ritsuka then buried his face in his hands and began to sob gently, feeling absolutely horrible about all of this. allowed the boy to cry for as long as he needed and it wasn't very long before he pulled his face from his hands to look up at her.

"Can you fix it sensei?" She then gave a sad frown at this question.

"I'm afraid it isn't something that can just be fixed."

"You have to be able to do something!"

"Well…for now I can teach you how to keep Riku from emerging as best I can and from now on during our weekly sessions I will be putting you under hypnosis to try and talk with Riku myself. Other than that, there isn't much else I can do."

"Hypnosis?"

"Yes. I will hypnotize you in order to pull your alter ego out. If I can talk with him then I might be able to figure out what caused him to be created and what draws him out."

"How will that help?"

"Well in some cases if the alter ego can be dealt with and triggers and causes can be found out, then it can possible to merge the personalities back together with more therapy." Ritsuka absolutely dreaded the idea of having to deal with this on top of everything else in his life but he was determined to do anything he could to get rid of this new unwanted guest in his own body and mind.

"Ok sensei…I'll do whatever it takes."

"Ok. Now for the time being, I have already informed the school that I would like you stay home for the rest of the week; I don't want you under any unnecessary stress. I would also like you to rest as much as possible for the next day or two and do your best to keep calm and avoid things that would normally anger or frustrate you." Ritsuka gave a small scoff in his mind at the thought of avoiding stress at home but he thought that he could think of a way to get through it.

"Ok sensei."

"Good. That will be all for today but I want you to return on Wednesday like normal."

"Ok."

"Now, since I can't get ahold of your mother, is there someone I can call to pick you up? Agatsuma-san maybe?"

"No!" The woman was a little startled by this sudden outburst and Ritsuka could see her jump slightly. "Um sorry. No, I can walk."

"I'm afraid I can't let you walk home, it's much too far. I would drive you but I have appointments all day. Is there anyone I can call?" Ritsuka was becoming very frustrated at this but quickly calmed himself, not wanting to draw out his alter ego. He let out a long sigh before finally giving in.

"Ok sensei, you can call Soubi but….please don't tell him any of this." The woman wasn't entirely comfortable with releasing the boy to Soubi without letting him know his condition but could understand why he would want as few people as possible to know.

"I won't tell him anything if you don't want Ritsuka; as a doctor I can't tell anyone except your parents without your permission."

"Ok."

The woman then stood from her chair and stepped out of the room to call Soubi, leaving Ritsuka alone in the room. Once she had stepped out, Ritsuka collapsed onto his back on the couch and forced himself to focus on keeping calm. He was scared to death of Soubi finding out about all of this; it was bad enough that Ritsuka could barely act normal around the blonde as it was. Ritsuka was finally starting to admit to himself just how much he cared for the blonde and now he felt like those feelings were hanging in the balance; he was sure that if Soubi found out that he was a complete mental case, he would never see him again or worse….react like his mother did when he lost his memory. This thought brought up a whole new fear in the boy about what was going to happen when his mother found out. She completely snapped when Seimei died and he lost his memories; Ritsuka couldn't even begin to imagine how she would react to this. He then decided it was best to not worry about it at the moment and went back to trying to calm himself with long deep breathes. After a few minutes the doctor reentered the room and Ritsuka sat back up.

"Ok Agatsuma-san will be here shortly and I left a voicemail at your home telling your mother what happened and your care instructions." Ritsuka was none too pleased that she left his mother a voicemail but it couldn't be helped.

"Ok Sensei, thank you. I'm going to wait in the lobby."

"Ok Ritsuka. Remember everything I told you and no stress. I'll see you Wednesday."

"OK, bye."

Ritsuka then picked up his bag that had been placed on the floor and made his way out of the door and into the small lobby of the doctor's office. The lobby was completely empty and Ritsuka tried to relax and think of what he was going to tell Soubi. He wasn't given very long at all as it was only a few short minutes before the tall blonde came through the door with a worried expression.

"Ritsuka! Are you alright?" Ritsuka quickly stood from his place and walked over to the blonde, doing his best to remain calm.

"I'm fine Soubi. I fainted at school and they couldn't get ahold of my mother so Shinonome sensei took me here since is my emergency contact."

"You fainted? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No. I just haven't been sleeping very well and I didn't eat today. I'm really fine, can we just go?"

"Yes." The blonde then leaned down and scooped the boy up in his arms bridal style in one swift movement that caused Ritsuka to gasp in surprise.

"Soubi! Put me down!" Ritsuka was now blushing wildly and his heart began to race.

"No. I don't want you to faint again." Ritsuka then let out a small sigh knowing all too well that arguing was useless and he needed to avoid stress anyway so he just admitted defeat and relaxed in the blonde's strong arms. Ritsuka was actually enjoying the warm feeling of being in Soubi's arms and was rather disappointed when they arrived at the blonde's car and he was gently placed inside. With the boy safely in the car, Soubi quickly closed the door and climbed in the driver side.

"Where would you like to go Ritsuka?" Soubi always asked this question despite the fact that he was always told to take him home. Today however, home was the last place Ritsuka wanted to go.

"Um…can I stay with you for a few days?" Soubi was very surprised to hear this but gave a very warm smile to the blushing boy next to him.

"Of course."

With that Soubi started the car and began driving towards his small apartment with a smile, feeling as though Ritsuka was finally growing to enjoy his company. Ritsuka on the other hand could only stare out the window lost in terrified thoughts on how he was going to keep his secret hidden while staying with the blonde. He didn't know how but he knew he had to figure out a way to keep things under control and he was rather confident that he could. His confidence was slightly shaken however when he heard a faint laughter, one exactly like his, seemingly come from inside his head.

" _This will be fun…"_

**TBC**


	3. Mommy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but work has me crazy busy! _ I hope you all enjoy none the less.
> 
> -Shuichi77

"Hey Soubi, can we stop by my house on the way? I need to get some clothes." Ritsuka finally turned his gaze away from the window just long enough to pose this question to the silent blonde in the driver seat.

"Sure." Soubi was happy to oblige, still just being extremely happy that the smaller boy would be staying with him for a while. Even though Soubi still wasn't at all sure as to why Ritsuka wanted to stay with him so suddenly out of nowhere, he wasn't about to let the chance pass by so decided it was best to not question it. As soon as Soubi answered, he looked over to see that Ritsuka had reverted his gaze back out the window but smiled none the less as he turned to make his way toward Ritsuka's home.

Only a few short minutes passed before the slick black car was pulling up in front of the plain looking two story home. The car quickly rolled to a stop and Soubi shifted into park before opening up the door to get out; he was stopped however by the sound of Ritsuka's voice.

"Soubi…could you um…just wait here for me? I won't be long." Soubi was never extremely comfortable with leaving Ritsuka alone with his mother these days but when he looked over to the boy next to him, he could see the sincere pleading expression on his face and couldn't help but to give in.

"Alright. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Soubi then gently closed his car door.

"Thanks Soubi." Soubi then simply smiled as the boy quickly climbed out of the car and ran up to the door. He quickly dropped his smile however as soon as the boy disappeared behind the door and his heart was soon filled with worry.

Once inside, Ritsuka made every effort to stay as quiet as possible in hopes that he could slip in and out without running into his mother. He took great care in shutting the front door behind him without a sound and then silently made his way up the stairs, taking very light slow steps and almost holding his breath. He then finally took a deep breath and relaxed just a little once he reached his bedroom and shut the door softly behind him. Once in his room, he quickly grabbed a duffle bag from his closet and began stuffing it with everything he thought he would need. He grabbed several sets of shirts and pants as well as any other clothes he needed before moving into his small attached bathroom and swiftly grabbing only his toothbrush. Once he had everything, he gave his room a good look over to make sure he had everything and once he was sure, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door once again. He felt like he was at the home stretch now and there was now only the stairs and a short hallway separating him and the front door. He quietly crept back down the stairs with his bag thrown over his shoulder and made his way down the hallway, stopping only for a moment at the small table to grab his set of house keys. He then let out another long breathe as he placed his hand on the knob of the front door and began to turn it. He was then shocked into an almost frozen state by the sound of the thing he was dreading most.

"Where are you going…?" The woman's voice was quiet and emotionless as it always was and Ritsuka slowly turned around upon hearing it to face his mother who was now standing only a few feet in front of him in the hallway.

"Um…I'm going to go stay overnight at a friend's house." Ritsuka was doing his best to stay calm and keep his voice firm but he couldn't ignore his quickly quickening heartbeat and the sheer terror that was filling his gut.

"You should stay home…" Ritsuka was taken a little by surprise by this seeing as she had almost never told him things like that. His stomach then began to churn in fear as he glanced over to the answering machine on the table that she was standing next to and saw that there were now no new messages.

"I-I'm fine mom…I'm just going to a friend's."

"You're lying!" The woman then abruptly burst out into yelling and Ritsuka could see her whole body begin to shake in what he assumed was anger.

"Mom, I promise I'm fine…" She then suddenly took the answering machine into her hand and threw it at the boy striking him on the side of his face. The impact took Ritsuka by surprise and caused him to fall to his knees just in front of the door, so close to escape, with a hand held firmly on the small cut that was now staining the floor with small droplets of blood.

"Stop lying! What have you done now! Why won't you give me my Ritsuka back?! You are a horrible child! I want my Ritsuka!" Ritsuka was now trembling silently on the floor in a mixture of anger and pain, and felt at a complete loss as to what to do. He then went to stand and just run out the door but just before he could summon the strength…everything went black.

The woman then watched on as the boy slowly rose from the floor to be standing firmly on his feet with his head down and gaze fixed to the floor, and even she was taken aback when he dropped his bag to the floor and began laughing.

"W-what are you laughing at?!" He then abruptly raised his head and shot her a sinister glare.

"Misaki….oh how I have wanted to meet you in person."

" _Oh no…this is bad…really bad…."_

"W-what…." Her eyes then grew wide and before she knew what had happened, the boy had swiftly moved forward to be only inches from her face. She then closed her eyes in fear only for a moment before she felt a pair of small hands grasp harshly onto the collar of her blouse. When her eyes sprang open she found herself face to face with a pair of fiery eyes.

"You…you are disgusting." Ritsuka's body then shoved the woman hard against the wall. "You call yourself a mother…you're a monster!" The woman then began to panic at the situation she now found herself in.

"W-who are you…"

"I'm the son you never wanted. I'm the one who has watched on for months as you abuse and abandon your only son. I'm the one who has sat by and watched as Ritsuka covers the bruises with makeup and the cuts with bandages every morning and then goes to school and makes excuses for you." The boy then harshly shifted his weight to throw the woman down onto the floor before pinning her down with his knees and placing his hands firmly around her throat causing her to cough and gasp for air.

" _No…this can't be happening…."_

"R-Rit…su..ka…"

"No! I am Riku! And I guess I actually owe you some sort of thanks, after all…you are one of the biggest reasons I am here. It seems fitting that I call you 'mother'…but you don't deserve such a title. You barely deserve death….but being the merciful person that I am; I shall grant you death for your crimes." Riku then tightened his grip around the woman's throat. Ritsuka could only watch on helplessly through his own eyes as the life began to slip from his mother's eyes at his very own hands…no, at his alter ego's hands. As much as Ritsuka resented his mother he knew he couldn't let this happen and he quickly gathered all the will power that he had left.

" _Riku! Stop it right now!"_

"Shut up Ritsuka!"

" _No! This is my body and I won't let you hurt her with it!"_

"Why do you care?! This woman is evil!"

" _But she is my mother damn it! Now let her go!"_

"Nn…aaahh….D-damn it!" Riku then suddenly released the gasping woman beneath him and collapsed onto the hard floor next to her.

" _Give me back my body!"_

"I'll…b-be…back…Ahhhh!" Ritsuka then suddenly opened his eyes, his own eyes on his own accord, to see that his mother was barely conscious but breathing on the floor next to him. In that moment all he could feel was relief that he had stopped Riku just in time. His relief quickly fled however at the sound of the front door bursting opening and he couldn't even react before he faded into unconsciousness.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi quickly rushed over to the boy's limp body and scooped him up tightly in his arms. Once Ritsuka was safely in his grasp, Soubi turned his attention to the woman on the floor. "What did you do to him?!" Soubi then watched on as the woman slowly staggered to her feet.

"Get out…. And take that thing with you!" Hearing Ritsuka being referred to this way was enough to make Soubi's stomach churn in anger but he knew all too well that arguing with her was fruitless.

"Fine. We are leaving." Soubi then turned and grabbed Ritsuka's bag from the floor and stepped out of the door.

"And don't ever come back…either one of you." Soubi then simply turned his head back to glare at the woman before slamming the door closed behind him. Once the door safely separated them from the crazed woman inside, Soubi gently brushed the hair from the sleeping boy's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You will never have to be at the mercy of that woman's cruelty ever again….I promise."

**TBC**


	4. A Little Heart to Heart?

"Nnn..my head is killing me." Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes as he muttered to himself and placed a small hand on his forehead to discover a damp washcloth. The cool sensation was enough to spring the boy into full alertness and he shot up and began looking all around in attempt to figure out what was going on or where he was. Just as he sat up however, the tall blonde entered the room and was quick to notice that he was awake.

"Oh Ritsuka, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Upon seeing the blonde, he quickly realized where he was but the last thing he remembered was being in the car. The large lapse in his memory made his heart skip a beat at the thought of Soubi might have seen.

"U-um…I feel fine. W-what happened?" Soubi then made his way to the large couch where Ritsuka was now sitting with a confused expression and sat next to him before handing him a steaming glass of tea.

"Well after I picked you up at your therapist's office, you asked me to take you by your mother's so you could grab your things. When we got there you asked me to wait outside so I did." The whole time Soubi was speaking, Ritsuka was racking his brain trying to remember anything, but it was no use so he had to rely on what Soubi knew; which was a though that scared him to death. "I waited as long as I could but I was beginning to worry because it seemed as though you were taking too long so eventually I came in after you." Soubi then paused for a moment making Ritsuka's stomach drop.

"A-and then what? I don't remember."

"Well I'm not entirely sure what happened while you were inside actually, but by the time I got inside you were out cold on the floor and your mother was lying on the floor in the hallway. So I picked you up and grabbed your bag and brought you here to my place."

"I see…I wish I could remember what happened…" Soubi couldn't sense the anxiety in the boy's voice and moved his hand to gentle caress the boy's cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

"Try not to worry about it Ritsuka, everything will be ok." There was then another short pause before Soubi removed his hand and put on a very solemn expression. "There is something you should know though…" This caused Ritsuka's eyes to grow wide in anxiety and his ears stood at perfect attention.

"W-what?"

"Well…when I found you at your mother's home, she told me never to return to her home and…she said the same for you as well." This wasn't very much of a surprise to the boy at all and he simply lowered his ears slowly before looking down to his feet with a sigh.

"Oh…" The sight of boy was enough to break Soubi's heart and he took his chin in his hand and gently lifted his face to be closer and more level with his own.

"Don't worry, you can stay here." It was in this moment when he was looking directly into Soubi's beautiful eyes and glowing smile that Ritsuka realized that he was alone in Soubi's home. He then began to panic at the thought of living permanently with the newly admitted object of his affection. A thousand thoughts began to blaze through his mind, like what if he did something embarrassing? Or what if after living together, Soubi grew tired of him? In his panic, he quickly took his face from the blonde's hand and turned away in hopes that he didn't see just how red his cheeks had become.

"U-uh…you don't have to do that…" Soubi then gave a small chuckle before ruffling the hair on top of Ritsuka's hair causing the boy to turn his face back towards him.

"I want you to stay silly." Ritsuka's ears then pressed down flat against his head and he attempted to look away to hide his blush.

"A-alright. At least for now." Soubi then suddenly stood from his seat with a smile.

"Great. I will go start diner then; is there anything in particular you would like to eat?"

"I don't care…"

"Alright then. You can go ahead and take a shower and unpack your things in the bedroom if you'd like."

"Yeah, ok." Soubi then sauntered out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Ritsuka to gather to his things and make his way into the bedroom just down the hall.

Once Ritsuka had made his way into the bedroom he quietly closed the door behind him before letting out a long relieved breath. He then began to take a few very deep breaths in an attempt to calm his fast beating heart. As he was trying to calm himself however, it seemed as though his mind was working against him as thoughts continued to fly through his head. It was bad enough that he was dealing with this condition of his but now he found himself actually living with the tall blonde that he was just now discovering he had feelings for. These thoughts scared the boy to death and in that moment his one and only concern was keeping his secret concealed. He then took a few more deep breathes before he felt like he had his anxiety under control and he gently set his bag on the floor in front of Soubi's large wooden dresser before making his way into the large tiled bathroom. Once inside, he walked over to the shower and turned the knob to start the water. As he waited for the water to warm, he walked over to the mirror and began to undress, all the while trying his best to keep his thoughts calm and centered. Once he had stripped away all his clothes, he stood and stared at himself in the mirror focusing on the scattered scars and bruises all over his body. He quickly became entranced with tracing his delicate fingers along a few of his most recent scars. He stayed there until the fog from the hot water obstructed his view. He then let out a long sigh before turning away and stepping into to warm running water.

Once he was beneath the cleansing waters, he closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind completely of all his fears concerning the tall blonde. For a brief moment, the steam and sound of the running water seemed to be really relieving to the boy. That was until the increasingly familiar voice rang through his head.

" _Ritsuka…"_  The sudden voice caused Ritsuka's eyes to slowly open, being less and less surprised by the voice every time it appeared. This time he only sighed and in fact responded.

"What do you want…" Ritsuka's tone was very obviously annoyed at the intrusion in his own head.

" _You shouldn't talk to me like that you know. I'm just here to help you."_ Ritsuka gave a sarcastic scoff at this.

"Yeah? Help me how?" Ritsuka then felt a slight chill when he heard a short pause followed by a very quiet sinister laugh.

" _To get the things you want of course."_ Ritsuka's calm quickly left at this statement and he was slightly scared as to what his alter could mean.

"L-like what?"

" _Mmm…like that delicious looking blonde from earlier."_ This was enough to completely rile Ritsuka to the point that he now had to support his weight with his hands against the tile wall of the shower due to the shaking in his knees.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! Just shut up already!" This caused the same eerie laughter to echo through his mind.

" _You can't lie to me Ritsuka. I'm apart of you…I know everything you know: your thoughts, feelings, everything. And I know how you feel about that man…Soubi isn't it?"_

"I said shut up! You don't know anything!"

" _That's where you are wrong Ritsuka, I know everything. I know the things want to say to him…to do to him."_

"Stop talking damnit!"

" _Tsk tsk, how rude. All I want is to help you and this is the way you treat me. Shameful."_ Ritsuka's resolve then quickly faded as his thoughts were drawn to the blonde in question.

"Whatever….there is nothing you could do anyway."

" _Oh but that is where you are wrong again."_

"W-what are you talking about?"

" _You still underestimate just exactly what I am capable of."_

"What do you mean?!" There was then another laugh, this time it made Ritsuka shiver in fear.

" _How about I just show you…"_

Ritsuka's eyes then grew wide in shock as he felt his entire right arm go numb before slowly moving from its place on the wall and making its way towards the sensitive place between his legs.

"W-whats happening? What are you doing?!"

" _Exactly what I know you want to…just relax and enjoy it."_ Ritsuka then let out a small gasp as his hand grabbed onto his member against his will.

"N-no! Don't ! I don't want to!"

" _Oh but I think you do. I know it isn't hard for you. Just think about it…that tall perfectly slim and muscular frame….shirtless…whispering your name…"_  Ritsuka's hand then began to slowly stroke his quickly growing erection as he found it impossible to get that picture out his mind.

"Nnn…S-stop it…"

" _You know you don't want me to stop. You know you want nothing more than to see that gorgeous body, to touch it…to be touched by him."_  The pace of the strokes then began to increase and Ritsuka could no longer hold back his soft moans and gasps as he did in fact picture his beloved Soubi doing these kinds of things with him.

"Mmm…ah…."

" _That's what I thought. I told you, you can't resist me…or your own desires. Just imagine it Ritsuka, imagine what I could do for you. I could get you the object of your affection…."_

"Ahh…"

" _You could be the one writhing on his bed as he touches you all over….kissing you. It would be so easy and feel so good. You are tired of those ears aren't you?"_ Ritsuka's hand was now stroking his very erect member faster and faster as the water ran over him and he could feel a knot tightening quickly in the pit of his stomach.

" _We both know you want him…just let go…let me help you…let me make him yours and only yours…."_

"Nn..aahh….Soubi!" Ritsuka then fully released himself onto the tile of the wall of the shower, panting heavily. He then suddenly regained the feeling in his arm and quickly removed it from his member.

" _All you have to do is let me out, and he will be yours Ritsuka….forever."_

**TBC**


	5. Free at Last

"Ritsuka! Are you out of the shower yet? Diner is ready." Upon hearing the blonde call to him from the kitchen, Ritsuka poked his head out of the bedroom door to answer.

"Yeah, I'm just getting dressed. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright."

Ritsuka then tucked his head back inside the bedroom before shutting it softly. He then walked over to the tall dresser, wrapped only in a fluffy towel, to where he had placed his duffle bag earlier. He bent down and quickly rustled through the bag until he found a pair of tight black shorts and a loose fitting tank top. With his comfortable clothes in hand, Ritsuka walked over to the large king sized bed and dropped his towel before slipping into his shorts and tank top. Once he was dressed, he picked up the towel and took it back into the bathroom to hang it up to dry. Ritsuka then walked over to the bedroom door, placed his hand on the door knob and took a few deep breathes while he muttered to himself.

"I can keep control…I have to…I won't be controlled."

After this small self-affirmation, Ritsuka calmly opened the door and made his way into the kitchen. When he rounded the corner he couldn't help to blush slightly upon seeing that Soubi had already placed two bowls onto the kitchen table and was now seated there with a warm smile.

"Please have a seat. I made ramen." Ritsuka gave a small smile at this as he made his way over to the table to join the blonde.

"Thank you Soubi."

"No need to thank me; it's my pleasure." This caused Ritsuka to blush wildly and quickly turn his face down toward his bowl in an attempt to hide it, which in turn caused Soubi to chuckle slightly.

"Y-yeah but…I mean thank you for everything; letting me stay here and all. And I'm sorry about earlier…at mother's. I'm not sure what happened but I'm sorry to bring you in the middle of it." Ritsuka spoke in a soft and sorrowful tone as he simply pushed noodles around in his bowl. Soubi on the other hand, chomped a small mouthful of ramen before answering in a serious tone.

"Ritsuka…you really don't need to thank me. I enjoy having you here very much; and as far as earlier well, none of that was your fault. I know how your mother is and I'm sure you did nothing to deserve her treating you that way. I'm just happy that I could be there for you. Being the thing in between you and trouble makes me very happy." Ritsuka then looked up from his bowl with wide eyes and he felt his heart racing; he couldn't believe that anyone could say such things to him, let alone the one person from whom it mattered most.

"S-Soubi…I….I don't know what to say…" Ritsuka's heart then almost stopped dead when he heard a small chuckle.

" _I do…."_  Riku's eerie voice threw Ritsuka into a panic and it very clearly showed on his face.

"Is everything ok Ritsuka?" The blonde's voice only made Ritsuka panic more and he suddenly stood from his chair, placing both palms firmly onto the table as he did.

"Uh um everything's fine! I just...um…excuse me!"

Soubi then watched on in utter confusion as Ritsuka quickly dashed from the table and toward the bedroom, very audibly closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut behind him, Ritsuka pressed his back up firmly against it and let his seemingly heavy body slide down it until he was propped against it with his knees tucked tightly to his chest. He then buried his face in his arms as he prepared for oncoming internal battle that he knew was coming.

" _Now why did you go and do that?! That was my perfect opportunity."_

"Just shut up please…" Ritsuka whispered into his arms, doing his best to keep his voice down so that Soubi didn't over hear.

" _And why should I? All I'm trying to do is help you get what you want…and I know that you want him."_

"That isn't the point."

" _Then what is the point smart guy? Why won't you just let me help you?"_

"Because…it isn't just about…sex; it's more than that. I…I love him."

" _Well what better way to show him that?"_

"No…when I tell him, I want it to be me saying. I want to be the one to show him when that time comes. This is my body and I decide who to give it to and when."

" _But this isn't just your body any longer Ritsuka, it's ours and there is nothing you can do about that."_

"Just because you invaded my body doesn't make this our body, it makes you a parasite and I won't let you control me."

" _Ow…that really hurts my feelings Ritsuka…"_  Ritsuka let out a small scoff at the dripping sarcasm in Riku's voice. " _Don't forget that I came to be because you don't know how to express your true feelings and can't even stand up for yourself."_

"Shut up…"

" _You think if you just ignore me that I will go away?"_

"No but it would be nice." This caused a sinister chuckle to ring through the boys head.

" _All wishful thinking my friend…and if you keep this up then you really won't have any say in the matter."_  This statement caused Ritsuka to quickly jerk his head up with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

" _Haven't you noticed? Every minute that you fight me and deny your feeling and desires…I get stronger. That's how I am able to control your body more and more. Soon I will be able to take control whenever I please. At the rate you're going it won't be long at all before I can finally get your….our hands on that gorgeous man."_

"No…you can't…."

" _You see…it's that kind of thinking that is going to ensure that I get my way and make your every dream and desire come true…starting with the blonde."_

"No! That's enough!"

Ritsuka then suddenly shot to his feet clutching the sides of his head in frustration. In the process however, he accidently bumped the dresser next to him causing a small lamp to wobble and then fall to the hardwood floor with a very loud crash. This caused Ritsuka to immediately panic and he quickly rushed over and back down onto his knees to begin to pick up the broken pieces with his now shaking hands. Before Ritsuka could even get to the mess however, the tall blonde came bursting through the door in a panic.

"Ritsuka! Are you alright?!" The sight of the blonde mixed with the faint laughter still echoing through his head, caused Ritsuka to shoot back to his feet in a jittery panic.

"S-Soubi I-I..I just….uh…" Ritsuka then began to falter and his head became incredibly fuzzy while the room began to spin.

"Ritsuka! What's the matter?!"

"I….feel….dizzy…." Ritsuka's knees then buckled beneath him and he began to fall to the floor. Before he could hit the ground however, the blonde swiftly caught him in his arms.

"Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka could no longer speak as his head continued to spin and his sight became increasingly dark and blurry. He tried with all his might to fight the oncoming feeling of losing control. His efforts were in vein however as the feeling quickly consumed him and the last thing he saw was Soubi's worried face before once again, everything went black.

"Ritsuka! Are you alright!?" Soubi was doing his best to retain his composer as the boy he loved remained silent in his arms. His panic was then quickly relieved when the boy opened his eyes slowly and gently rubbed his head. "Are you okay? I thought you fainted again." Soubi then saw a sort of spark shoot through the boy's eyes before he responded in a very healthy tone.

"Oh…I'm doing much better now."

"Thank goodness…are you sure you are feeling ok? I can take you to the hospital."

"No need. I really feel fine….thanks to you."

"What?"

"Well you caught me…and I feel so much better being in your arms Soubi." The boy then nuzzled softly into Soubi's chest, confusing the blonde slightly; Ritsuka had never been this way toward him, granted he wasn't very upset about it. In fact, this small action got the blonde thinking that maybe the object of his affection was finally returning his love. Soubi then held the boy tighter with a warm smile at this thought.

"I'm so glad. I was worried."

"You don't need to worry Soubi. I know that I will always be safe with you." There was then a short silence in this tender moment while the two remained together on the floor. Out of the silence, Ritsuka raised his head to look into Soubi's deep ocean blue eyes before speaking in a near whisper.

"Soubi…there is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

All of a sudden, Ritsuka opened eyes to realize that he was back in that dark place watching through his own eyes as his body was being controlled against his will.

" _No! Give me back my body Riku!"_ Ritsuka gained no response but instead could only watch and listen to what was happening around him.

"What do you want to tell me Ritsuka?"

" _No! Riku please don't! I'm begging you! Don't do this!"_ Again his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Soubi…I love you." This was not at all what the blonde was expected so suddenly out of nowhere and he almost couldn't believe it.

"Ritsuka…are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm very sure. I've wanted to tell for so long but I've been too afraid…but I love you Soubi."

"I…I love you too Ritsuka."

Ritsuka then watched on in horror as Riku placed his small delicate hands on the collar of Soubi's shirt and pulled the blonde into a deep passionate kiss, obviously much to Soubi's surprise. Ritsuka then felt an odd churning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Then out of nowhere he felt himself being pulled violently upwards and before he knew what had happened, he was back in his body. The sudden shift caused Ritsuka to gasp, forgetting for a moment that his lips were still in fact locked with Soubi's. Ritsuka then finally gave in and allowed his eye lids to flutter closed as Soubi took advantage of his confusion and slyly slipped his tongue into his mouth. The two quickly became lost in their kiss as their tongues battled for dominance in an attempt to explore every inch of the other. After another blissful moment, the two were forced to part for air and Ritsuka now found himself face to face with the object of his affection and his secret now very much out of the bag.

"Soubi…I…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me." Ritsuka then saw a shimmer in the blonde's eyes as he looked at him a warm smile and slightly red cheeks.

"I'm not sorry…"

Soubi then caught the boy's lips in a tender kiss once again and Ritsuka couldn't fight his desire any longer and completely gave in. In that moment, Ritsuka forgot all about all his problems and it felt to him as if this moment was the only thing that mattered in the entire world. This bliss was disturbed however by the sudden intrusion of the familiar laugh in his head.

" _You're welcome Ritsuka…."_

TBC

 


	6. Face to Face

"Nnn…"

Ritsuka couldn't help but to let out a small whine as Soubi broke their kiss to look down at the small red faced boy cradled in his arms, both of them panting slightly for air. They remained silent in that position for a short moment before the gravity of the situation finally sunk in for Ritsuka and he quickly became very flustered, embarrassed and slightly afraid at the idea that he, well more accurately Riku, had finally brought his feelings into the light. The bright faced boy then promptly averted his gaze away from the blonde's and shifted his weight out of his arms and onto his own knees as he propped himself up on the floor of the bedroom. This awkward shift caused a very curious and slightly hurt expression to cross Soubi's face.

"Umm…Soubi, I uhh…" Ritsuka groped desperately around in his brains for any words to fill the silence but could only manage to stammer helplessly.

"Are you sure you're ok Ritsuka?"

"I-I don't know…" Ritsuka then turned his gaze back to the blonde just in time to see an extremely pained blank expression sweep across his face.

"It's alright." Soubi then slowly extended a hand and placed it gently on Ritsuka's forehead. "It feels like you have a fever….you are probably just getting sick." Ritsuka then picked up on the slight hint of sorrow in the blonde's voice that almost broke his heart and he knew then that he had accidentally hurt his feelings.

"No it's not that…I…." Ritsuka then paused for a short moment to try and find the words to say but was interrupted by his unwanted counterpart.

" _Oh come on Ritsuka! I already told him for you, why can't you just say it?! I mean for goodness sake, look at that face, he is hurting….or do I have to do everything for you?"_ This threat was finally enough to give Ritsuka the courage he needed.

"I…I really love you Soubi." Much to Ritsuka's relief this brought a smile back to the blonde's face. "I just…have a lot going on right now and I…just haven't really felt like myself lately." Ritsuka was then taken slightly by surprise when Soubi swiftly wrapped his long arms gently around him, cuddling his face sweetly against his own.

"I love you too Ritsuka; and no matter what you are going through, I'm here for you." This sentiment brought a bright blush to Ritsuka's face and for a brief fleeting moment, he actually thought about just letting everything out about what was going on in his life; but the thought only remained for that short moment before fear pushed it far aside. Ritsuka did however, let himself truly enjoy the tender moment of being in Soubi's arms until a large yawn snuck out of his mouth, causing Soubi to pull away from him slightly.

"I'm sorry, it is really late, and you must be tired. You have had a long day as well; you should try and get some sleep." Ritsuka was indeed exhausted after his emotionally draining day and he yawned once more while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah…I am really tired." Soubi then gave the boy a warm smile before suddenly scooping him up in his arms, taking him very much by surprise and causing him to gasp slightly. Soubi then walked over to the large fluffy king sized bed and laid the boy gently into it before pulling the covers up over him.

"T-thank you Soubi…"

"Of course." The blonde then leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a quick kiss before he even had a chance to protest or pull away in embarrassment. "Goodnight Ritsuka."

"G-goodnight."

Ritsuka then watched as the tall elegant blonde gently closed the door behind him as he left the room. He then let out a long sigh as he snuggled into the large downy comforter and did his best to try and relax after his exhausting day. As he lay in the calm quiet darkness of Soubi's bedroom, Ritsuka couldn't help but to let his mind linger on his new found situation and all the events caused by it. These thoughts quickly became troubling as he thought about all the horrible things that his alter ego may try to get away with, and he then tried to push all of these thoughts from his mind. After clearing his mind, it was then only a short time before Ritsuka was finally able to drift away into a deep sleep.

It seemed like it had only been a few short moments since he had closed his eyes to welcome sleep, when Ritsuka's eyes were fluttering open. He was slightly confused at this seemingly short passing of time and slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes until his vision came into focus. Once it did however, he was quickly confused when he found himself no longer in Soubi's bedroom, but in a vast empty blackness. This odd surrounding caused him to leap to his feet and look all around him in search for any signs of where he might be. After a short moment of looking all over in the darkness, Ritsuka suddenly realized that this was the same place that he had been finding himself in his odd dreams, except this time he was fully aware, not like a normal dream at all. A slight panic then set in as Ritsuka thought that maybe his alter ego had taken control of his body again; but this thought was quickly forgotten upon hearing a voice call to him.

"Ritsuka…" The voice seemed distant and faint like a whisper and all Ritsuka could do was turn toward its direction in the pitch black.

"Hello?! Is that you?!"

"Well who else would it be?"

"What's going on? Did you take my body again?!"

"Oh just calm down Ritsuka. You are sleeping soundly."

"Then this is just another dream?"

"Not exactly…."

There was then a short tense silence before Ritsuka could begin to make out a blurry figure approaching him from the darkness. He squinted his eyes in attempt to make out the figure but it was to no avail. It was only a short moment however before the figure became clear as day and Ritsuka wasn't sure at all how to handle what he was seeing. He now found himself face to face with himself, well it seemed like it was himself. The boy in front of him had his face, his body and even his clothes; but this boy looked older somehow. He also noticed that the boy had four small silver rings running along his right ear and a slightly shorter shaggier haircut.

"R-Riku….?" The boy before him then cracked a wide wicked grin before replying.

"Yup…in the flesh at last; well sort of. Well anyway…it's nice to finally meet you myself." Ritsuka was absolutely puzzled as to what was going on and maintained a shocked expression.

"I-I don't understand what's happening…am I dreaming?"

"Well technically yes. You are sleeping which allows your mind's subconscious to be free and it just so happens that I dwell mainly in your subconscious."

"But then why haven't I been able to see you before? In all my dreams I could only hear a voice and I could never really make out what it was saying."

"Well now that you have not only learned about my existence but fully recognized it, your mind is now able to fully process it. Thus, here I am." Ritsuka was then silent for a short moment as he allowed all this information set in.

"Ok…but if you are my alter ego, then shouldn't you be identical to me or something?" Riku gave a small laugh at this.

"Normally, yes; but in your case, I'm more than that. I'm the embodiment of not only your true desires and feelings but of your inner self-image. So basically, I look the way you want to look." Ritsuka didn't very much like being told by someone else what his self-image was, but he couldn't argue with the fact that the boy before him did indeed look much more like he wished he did.

"So then…why are you here now? You're not going to haunt my sleep every night are you?" This earned him a loud laugh from his counterpart.

"No, it would be troublesome for us both if I kept you up every night. I'm here now just because I wanted to meet you in person and have a little chat."

"Chat about what…?" Riku then put on an eerily serious expression.

"About exactly what we are going to do with the blonde." The indifferent tone in the boy's voice stirred an unexpected anger in Ritsuka's belly.

"First of all, his name is Soubi. Secondly, there is no we so we are not going to do anything. I am going to deal with the mess you have made."

"Mess?"

"Yes, the mess you made when you blurted out a confession to him."

"But is that really such a problem Ritsuka? You do love him don't you?"

"Of course I do! But I told you that I wanted to tell him on my own terms!" This again caused a smirk to cross his alter's face.

"Well it would seem that my plan worked though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that was the first time that you admitted to yourself so adamantly about your feelings towards him." Ritsuka's cheeks then immediately went red as he realized that Riku was actually right about that fact.

"W-well that's beside the point. There is still no we and no plan for anything. My only plan is to keep you under control."

"Tsk tsk…haven't you learned by now? You can't fight me forever; it only makes me stronger as you now know. So instead of wasting all of your energy resisting, why can't we just work together toward a common goal?" The arrogant tone in Riku's voice angered Ritsuka further and he crossed his arms in an angry manner.

"I'm not so sure that we have a common goal."

"But of course we do! All I want is for you to have everything you have ever wanted."

"Well I can do that all on my own thank you very much!" Riku then let out a long sigh before taking a small step towards his host and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before speaking in a very genuine tone that took Ritsuka very much by surprise.

"Ritsuka…look, we both know that if you could do it on your own, I wouldn't be here. I understand you more than anyone else could ever possibly hope to and believe me; I know that you have all the best intentions in mind. I know that you don't want to hurt the people around you and you try your best to shelter and support them, but it isn't healthy to suppress your feelings. I truly just want to help you to learn how to express yourself properly." Ritsuka couldn't believe that the person speaking to him so passionately now was the same person that only hours ago, forced his way into his body with sinister things in mind. This sudden shift left Ritsuka speechless for a moment as he searched for the words he really wanted to say. Finally after much thought, Ritsuka let out a long sigh and looked Riku directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"You're right…I just don't want to hurt people that I care about so I just find it easier to put my feelings aside for theirs."

"It isn't always easy to tell the truth Ritsuka but in the end, you have to think about yourself every once in a while."

"I know…I just don't know how." Riku then gained his all too familiar sinister smile.

"Well that's what I am here for."

"Right…" Ritsuka then paused for a moment and blushed slightly before averting his gaze. "…well what type of plan did you have in mind…?"

"That's more like it. Well, for starters, we need to pick up the pace of advancing your relationship with Soubi."

"What do you mean…?" Riku then grinned widely before extending a hand to tug gently on one of Ritsuka's ears.

"I mean these." This threw Ritsuka into another slight panic and he was quick to protest.

"No! Absolutely not! It's way too soon for…those kinds of things." Riku then let out a small laugh at this.

"Fine fine. Have it your way. We will wait a little while for that; but until then I plan on helping you build your relationship."

"How do you plan to do that…?" Ritsuka then watched on in confusion as Riku's figure began to quickly fade away accompanied by the sound of his eerie laughter.

"By any means necessary…"

"Wait! What does that mean?! Come back here damn it!" Ritsuka's plea had no effect however and he could only watch as Riku disappeared completely.

"Get some sleep Ritsuka…you'll be needing your rest."

With that final sentiment, Riku was gone and Ritsuka was quickly overcome by a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, like the feeling of being on a roller coaster. Then in a matter of seconds, his knees buckled, his eyes fluttered closed and he was finally able to slip into true restful sleep.

The next morning was a very unwelcome event to the still very exhausted Ritsuka and despite his best efforts, the morning sun flooding through the window forced him awake. He gave a small yawn before rubbing his eyes groggily. He then finally opened his eyes and was slightly taken aback to see that he was now face to face, almost literally, with the smiling shirtless blonde who now had him wrapped up in his strong arms.

"Good morning Ritsuka."

"G-good morning…"

" _Mmmm good morning indeed."_

TBC

 


	7. Busted

Ritsuka's face immediately turned bright red when the gorgeous blonde lying next to him pulled him closer and captured his soft lips in a quick but tender kiss. Ritsuka didn't fight him however, but instead finally decided it best to give in and he wrapped his small arms around Soubi's neck lovingly. After a short moment Soubi released the smaller boy and looked at him with a warm grin before sitting up in the bed while running a large hand through his golden hair.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Ritsuka remained laying right where he was and the grumbling in his stomach forced him to act as if everything was normal.

"Umm…how about an omelet?"

"Whatever you wish."

Soubi then removed the large comforter that covered him and rose out of bed, stretching his arms up high as he did, before making his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Once Soubi had cleared the room, Ritsuka decided that he might as well try to get a few more minutes of sleep while he was waiting for breakfast to be finished. He rolled over onto his side to be facing away from the bedroom window and snuggled into the fluffy comforter before letting out a long relieving sigh and allowing his eyes to flutter closed. Right before he was able to fall asleep however, he was disturbed by that increasingly familiar voice inside his head.

" _See now, that wasn't so hard was it?"_

"I'm trying to sleep…please be quiet."

" _You are so mean Ritsuka!"_

"And you are so annoying."

" _Well you are the only one I have to talk to, so what do you expect?"_

"I expect you to at least respect my sleeping habits."

" _Well it's time to get up."_

"No."

" _Ritsuka…I won't ask again."_

"Please just let me sleep…"

" _Alright…"_

"Thank you."

" _You asked for it."_ This comment caused Ritsuka's eyes to fly open and he quickly became much more willing to cooperate as he shot up to a sitting position.

"Wait! I'll get up!"

" _Too late! Besides…I like watching him cook just as much as you do."_  Ritsuka then heard laughter ring through his ears before everything went black.

Soubi was happily cooking in the kitchen, alone with only his blissful thoughts of the night before. His peace was suddenly disturbed however by the sound of small footsteps entering the kitchen. The sound caused Soubi to turn his head to look over his shoulders at the small boy that was now standing in the doorway, still dressed in his oversized pajamas and yawning widely as he stretched.

"You are just in time. Breakfast is ready; have a seat." This caused the boy to smile wide as he quickly took his place at the head of the table. Once he was seated, Soubi placed a small steaming plate in front of him before taking his own plate to his seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Thank you Soubi, it smells great."

"I'm glad."

Soubi then gave a warm smile as he watched on as his partner happily dug into the meal in front of him. Soubi was then soon to follow suit and took a large bite of his own omelet. As soon as he did however, a curious expression crossed his face but he was quick to hide it and continue eating in a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before they had both finished their meal and each let out small sighs of content before Ritsuka stood from the table with his plate in hand. Soubi watched on as Ritsuka approached him and took the plate from in front of him with a smile.

"I'll do the dishes." The blonde looked up at the smaller boy with a grin before replying.

"You don't have to Ritsuka, really."

"It's no trouble. Besides, you did the cooking so it's only fair that I clean." Soubi then cracked a slightly wicked grin.

"Is that an order?" The blonde's coy tone caused Ritsuka to gain an equally sly grin.

"Yes, that's an order."

"Understood."

"Good."

With that, Ritsuka made his way over to the kitchen sink and began washing their plates happily while Soubi leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. The room was then filled with only the sounds of running water and periodic exhales from the blonde for a short time until Ritsuka had finished the dishes. The boy washed his hands and dried them well before walking back over to where Soubi was still seated; now snuffing out his cigarette in an ashtray. What Soubi didn't notice was the sly smirk that had made it's across his young partners face as he approached him. Soubi was then taken very much by surprise when Ritsuka suddenly straddled his hips so that he was facing him with his delicate arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you for breakfast Soubi…"

Soubi was then filled with a mixture of confusion and pure bliss when Ritsuka timidly pressed his lips against his own. Despite his confusion, Soubi wasn't going to let this moment go to waste so he was quick to wrap his long arms around the small of the boy's back to pull him closer and deepen their kiss. The movement caused Ritsuka to moan softly into the kiss, much to Soubi's pleasure, allowing the blonde entrance to explore the boy's moist cavern that tasted wonderfully sweet. The tender moment was then abruptly ended when Ritsuka broke his lips free of the blonde's to look at him with lust filled eyes. This new very forward side of Ritsuka left Soubi completely speechless and he simply watched on as Ritsuka climbed off of him and took him by the hand before breaking the silence in a slightly raspy voice.

"Soubi…why don't we go back to bed?" This statement was finally enough to cause a panicked voice to ring through the boy's ears.

" _Riku! What are you doing?! You said you wouldn't do this! Stop it right now!"_ As usual however, his cries fell on deaf and uncaring ears and Ritsuka again could only watch on through his own eyes at the scene that he could not control; and the next thing he saw was a small smirk cross Soubi's lips as he slowly stood from his chair, with his hand still holding onto his own.

"Alright."

Soubi then allowed himself to be led along by the smaller boy until they reached the bedroom and Soubi closed the door behind them. Once inside the bedroom, Ritsuka, or more accurately Riku stopped in his tracks to turn around to face the blonde. The boy then stood on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck and catch his lips in a kiss once more. Soubi eagerly returned the kiss but quickly noticed that Ritsuka was slyly backing up inch by inch towards the bed. Soubi then took great care to make sure that the smaller boy was right up against the edge of the bed before suddenly breaking their kiss to pin the boy roughly down onto the bed, making sure to pin his arms high above the his head. This earned the blonde a very confused look from the boy pinned beneath him whom he was now looking down at with a very serious and slightly scary expression.

"S-Soubi, what's wrong….?"

"Who are you?" This question took the boy completely by surprise and his expression showed it clearly. His shocked expression then quickly turned into a sinister grin upon realizing that he was busted.

" _Yes! I knew Soubi would see through you eventually! You may be my alter ego Riku, but you underestimated the bond between Sacrifice and Sentouki."_ Ritsuka's comment only irritated Riku further and he almost hissed his reply.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm not the Ritsuka that you know. But I have to ask…how did you know?" Soubi's expression remained stern and slightly scary as he replied.

"First was the omelet."

"What?!"

"After I took a bite, I realized that I accidently mixed up our plates and gave you the one with burdock in it."

"So?" Riku's tone was now a very irritated and slightly insulted one.

"Ritsuka hates burdock."

"Damn…"

" _Ha! I can't believe you messed that one up! I thought you knew me better than anyone else Riku?"_ Riku then let out a low growl at Ritsuka's mocking that was only making him angry at this point.

"After that it was too easy to see that you were not Ritsuka. Ritsuka would have never been so forward with me and definitely wouldn't have asked me to bed. Now…who are you? And what have you done with Ritsuka?" This caused Riku to scowl slightly.

"Well if you would let my arms go, I'd be more than happy to fill you in." Soubi thought on this for a short moment before deciding that he was safe to let the boy go, knowing that he could easily over power him if need be.

"Fine…" Soubi then released the boy's arms, allowing him to sit up on the edge of the bed, while he stood to face the imposter with crossed arms. "Now…start explaining." Riku then let out a long sigh while running a hand through his hair before replying in a slightly defeated tone of voice.

"My name is Riku….I am Ritsuka's alter ego."

TBC

 


	8. Confrontation

"Alter ego hmm?"

"Yes."

"So Ritsuka is still in there then?"

"Yup."

"But you control his body?"

"For the time being."

"I see…"

There was then a moment of silence as Soubi gazed deep into this foreign persons eyes before plucking the boy up from the bed by his wrists with just one large hand. The smaller boy quickly started to struggle against the blonde.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"I don't think so."

Riku then began to thrash his legs ferociously until Soubi grabbed hold of the boy's small ankles with his free hand so that he was now carrying him like a captured animal. Now fully restrained, Riku stopped his struggling and begrudgingly submitted to the blonde with a pout as he carried him out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen. Once in the small kitchen, Soubi sat the boy down into one of the chairs before unraveling the bandages from his neck and using them to bind Riku's hands together behind the back of the chair. With the boy safely bound, Soubi pulled over another chair to be right in front of the boy and sat it in backwards so that his crossed arms lay atop the back of it.

"Alright Riku…I have some questions for you then." The irritated boy gave a small scowl before complying in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine. Ask away."

"Where is Ritsuka?"

"He is here. His consciousness is just trapped within our mind at the moment."

"How long have you been a part of him?"

"Well I came into being sometime after he met you actually."

"So then you are saying that you are my doing?"

"No, not exactly." Soubi was quickly growing agitated with the boy's attitude and vague answers and his tone clearly reflected such.

"Then why do you exist? How did you come to be?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." There was then a short silence as Ritsuka's voice finally broke through to the person possessing his body.

" _Riku don't! You have done enough! He doesn't need to know all this. Please…."_

"Oh but he is asking so nicely Ritsuka…do you really expect me to say no to such a pretty face?" This odd banter caused Soubi's eyes to grow wide and his stern expression to finally break.

"What are you saying?! Can you hear Ritsuka? Can he hear me?"

"Yes, we can communicate to each other and yes he can hear you. He can see you too." Soubi then stood suddenly from his chair and took the boy's face delicately in his hands before looking deep into his eyes to speak.

"Ritsuka…I'm sorry that I have caused this to happen…I'm so sorry. Just please…please come back to me." Riku remained silent for once as a kindness to his host, waiting to hear anything from Ritsuka. Ritsuka remained silent as well however as his heart started to break at the sight of Soubi pleading with teary eyes thinking that this was his fault.

" _Riku…I don't think I have the heart to tell him anyway…just tell him everything. Tell him that nothing is his fault…tell him that he is the only thing that keeps me going…and that I love him. Tell him that."_

"Alright." Soubi then released the boy's face in slight confusion, now not knowing who he was talking to.

"Ritsuka…?"

"No, sorry; still me."

"Then tell me how this happened."

"Well I came about because Ritsuka isn't exactly the best at expressing what he wants. He puts his feelings and wellbeing far behind those of others. He often makes himself suffer so that he can see the people he loves happy. Going back as far as his father leaving, he has repressed these feelings and continued to put others first. After enough time, the repressed feelings manifested into me." Soubi's expression then softened slightly but was still a very pained one.

"So then-" His words were quickly cut off by the fiery boy tied to the chair in front of him.

"I'm not finished." The boy's sour tone quickly brought a scowl to the blonde's face but he listened none the less.

"Continue then…"

"Thank you…Ritsuka says, this isn't your fault. In fact, he says that you are what keeps him going."

"R-really…?"

"Yes. He also says…he loves you." Soubi then remained silent for a moment before taking the boy by the collar of his pajama shirt and addressing him in a serious tone.

"Don't toy with me…"

"What?! You don't believe me?"

"Frankly….no I don't." Riku then let out a very aggravated sigh.

"Fine…he can tell you himself then." Soubi then watched on sternly as the boy in his grasp went limp and his eyes fluttered shut. This caused Soubi to panic slightly and he was quick to release the boy and untie his hands, fearing that something bad might have happened. After another short moment though, his eyes fluttered open once more and Soubi saw his eyes quickly fill with large tears.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka then wrapped his arms desperately around the blonde's small waist and buried his face in his torso while continuing to sob.

"Ritsuka?"

"Y-yeah it's me." Ritsuka then pulled his face out of Soubi's torso to look up at him with red cheeks and still teary eyes. "Soubi I'm so sorry! I-I should have told you what was going on b-but I was so afraid you would do the same thing mother did. None of this is your fault, it's all my fault. Soubi…please don't hate me please…I-I love you Soubi…please don't hate me." Soubi's heart began to ache in pain at the pathetic sight of the small boy and he was quick to take his small face in his hands and wipe away his tears.

"Hush now. It's alright." Ritsuka did his best to stop sobbing long enough to reply.

"No it's not…" Soubi then gave a warm smile before placing a gentle kiss on the top of the boy's head.

"Everything is ok Ritsuka. I could never hate you. Why would you even think that?" The small boy then looked up at Soubi with large watery eyes.

"Because…I'm broken…again. It's bad enough that I lost sight of myself when Seimei died but now it's happened again only worse this time and on top of that I couldn't even bring myself to tell you about it. I'm just horrible…" The blonde could feel his heart breaking at these words and he did the best to comfort the boy by giving him a warm smile as he wiped away his tears.

"Ritsuka…you are not broken. You are perfect just the way you are. Everybody has problems in their life and we all just deal with them in different ways, this is just your way of dealing with it. Granted it isn't the healthiest way but I'm here for you. I understand why you hid this from me but I know now and now we can get through this together. I will never leave your side Ritsuka."

"S-Soubi…I don't know what to say…"

" _Thank you is a good start."_ For once Ritsuka completely ignored the voice in his head and simply stared up at his Sentouki starry eyed.

"You don't have to say anything." The blonde then placed a delicate kiss on the boy's lips which Ritsuka gladly accepted.

"But Soubi…"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't stay out of school forever and I can't just stay in the house either; but I don't know how I can show my face back at school…and what do I do if Riku decides to take over during school or when I'm out in public?" Soubi then gave a curious expression about the same time that Ritsuka realized that Soubi didn't know the real reason that he left school the other day.

"What happened at school?"

"Well…that was the first time Riku came out and well…he wasn't very nice. He called everyone names and was mean to them, even Yuiko and Shinonome Sensei."

"Hmm, you'll just have to apologize."

"But how do I even explain what happened?"

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to tell everyone about what is going on but you might be able to pass it off as an outburst from sleep deprivation."

"That's actually a really good idea. But-" Ritsuka words were then promptly cut off by the blonde.

"Shh. Let's take it one step at a time. I promise we will figure everything out together."

"O-ok"

" _Ritsuka! Come on! I let you talk to him now let me back out!"_

"No!" Soubi then watched on as Ritsuka clasped his hands desperately at the sides of his head, covering his ears.

"Ritsuka! What's wrong?!"

"It's Riku. He never stops talking and he is always trying to take control!"

" _Well if you would just let me out, you could get some peace and quiet and I could really get us somewhere with him."_

"No! Shut up! You've done enough!" Soubi could only watch on helplessly as the boy struggled, not knowing at all how to help him.

" _Ritsuka I thought we had an understanding!"_

"Yeah well I change my mind! So just shut up and go away already!" Soubi could no longer bear to watch the boy he loved suffer so he did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Try and calm down."

"I can't! He won't stop!"

"Well try and focus on something else."

"Like what?!" Soubi then gently pried Ritsuka's hands from his head to look at him with another warm smile.

"Like this."

Soubi then wrapped a large arm around the small of Ritsuka's back and pulled him close into a deep kiss. Ritsuka was quick to melt into the feeling of Soubi's lips on his and this feeling alone caused him to moan just enough to allow Soubi entrance. The blonde took great care to savor every second and flavor of his small partner as if it was his last moment on earth. Ritsuka too was finally able to truly enjoy this feeling and he wrapped his arms around Soubi's strong neck, pulling him in even closer. After a moment Ritsuka reluctantly broke away purely from a need of air and the two stayed where they were panting for breath before the blonde spoke.

"Any better?"

"U-um…it seems to be helping….I can't hear him anymore."

"Good."

" _Well wasn't that fun."_ Ritsuka lowered his head in defeat upon hearing the voice.

"Nevermind…" Soubi on the other hand put on a determined grin before scooping the boy up in his arms. "Soubi! What are you doing?"

"Taking your mind off of him."

Ritsuka was slightly nervous about what the blonde meant but he was desperate to try anything to keep his mind off of the parasite in his mind. This determination is what gave him the bravery to remain silent and cooperative when Soubi took him into the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. He then simply watched on in a daze as the blonde climbed onto the bed and leaned over him before capturing his lips once again in a deep kiss. Again Ritsuka allowed himself to be swept away in the feeling of butterflies fluttering about in his gut. Soubi then took advantage of the boy's distraction and slipped a large hand up Ritsuka's loose fitting t shirt. He explored every inch of boy's soft supple skin until he latched onto one of his pert nipples causing the boy to break their kiss to allow a gasping moan to escape his lips. The sound was almost intoxicating to the blonde and at that moment all he wanted was to hear more sounds from those lips and he was determined to get them. Driven by this, Soubi gently lifted Ritsuka up off the bed just enough to slide off his shirt and toss it to the floor. He then laid the boy back down, surprisingly without protest, and began leaving a trail of wet kisses all along the soft skin of his torso earning him breathy moans as he did. The blonde then gently clamped down onto one of the boys nipples and flicked and swirled his tongue around it causing even more gasps and moans to fall from the boys lips. The sounds were like music to the blonde and he was quickly losing himself to the desire of the situation and this was becoming very apparent by the growing bulge in his jeans. Soubi then halted his assault only to press his lips against Ritsuka's once again, this time using it as a distraction so that he could stealthily move a hand to find the small bulge that was also becoming apparent in Ritsuka's tight jeans. As soon as Soubi's hand brushed against the sensitive spot, Ritsuka broke free from their kiss to cry out once more and arch his back at the feeling.

"A-ah…"

Soubi, being very pleased with himself, moved once more to place a trail of kisses along Ritsuka's neck causing the boy to cry out even more than before. The blonde was then slightly surprised when he felt the small boy reach for the button on his jeans and attempt to unbutton them. He then turned to look at th boy who now had on a very sinister grin.

"Ritsuka?"

"Not any more. No reason we should stop there though."

**TBC**


	9. Silence

"Wrong."

Soubi's blissful moment was suddenly yanked away from him upon the appearance of the unwelcome guest residing within his precious Sacrifice and his expression showed his discontent clearly. Almost as soon as the intruder revealed himself, Soubi promptly sat up in the bed and picked up Ritsuka's discarded shirt off the floor before throwing it at the boy rather roughly.

"What the hell was that for?" Soubi remained silent, annoying Riku quiet clearly, and the small boy proceeded to crawl towards the blonde with a smug grin. "What…you don't think I'm cute anymore Soubi?" Soubi was none too pleased with boy's cocky tone and he firmly stood from the bed with a grimace.

"You are simply stealing Ritsuka's looks along with his body."

"No…we are sharing and you better get used to it. I think I'll be sticking around for a while."

" _Not if I have anything to do with it."_

"You don't get to decide that and you surely don't get to tell me what to do. Ritsuka is the only master I answer too." This caused a very sour expression to cross Riku's face which Soubi only answered with an indifferent one.

"Ritsuka and I are just two parts of a whole you know. If you answer to him then you answer to me." Soubi had finally had enough of the boy's comments and he took his face delicately in his large hand and pulled it up to be closer to his own before replying in a cold tone.

"You may have his face and his voice…but do not think for a second that this will cloud my judgment. Just because I won't hurt Ritsuka or his body, doesn't mean that I can't make you suffer in ways you can't even imagine." Soubi then released the boy before sauntering out of the room without another word, closing the bedroom door behind him, leaving Riku slightly taken aback by the cold side of the blonde.

"Geez…you'd think he didn't like me or something."

"Oh y _ou think?!"_

"Oh please Ritsuka…sarcasm doesn't suit you."

" _Please just shut up."_

"Yeah right."

" _Will you at least go apologize to him?"_ Riku paused for a moment to yawn and stretch his arms up high in the air before replying.

"No. I'm tired now; I think I'm done for the day."

Without another word and before Ritsuka was entirely sure what had happened, he suddenly found himself back in control of his body, much to his relief. Ritsuka quickly took a short moment to put his shirt back on and take a few deep breathes. Once he had gathered himself, he made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he found the blonde in front of the stove preparing tea.

"Soubi!" The blonde whipped his head around like a reflex to the sound of Ritsuka's voice.

"Ritsuka?"

"Mmhmm." Ritsuka then smiled wide before walking over to his Sentouki and throwing his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and burying his face into his soft shirt. "Soubi I'm so sorry!" Soubi couldn't help but to smile softly at this as he wrapped the boy in his arms to comfort him.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Ritsuka." Ritsuka then lifted his head to look up at his partner with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Thank you Soubi…"

"For what?"

"For everything that you said to Riku…" Soubi gave the boy a warm smile as he gently ran a large hand through his soft hair.

"Of course. What did you think I would do?"

"I don't know…I mean it's always my body and he can be persuasive…"

"Ritsuka, you are the only one I love. Having your body doesn't make him you and no one could ever replace you in my heart." Ritsuka could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes but he fought them back with a smile.

"Thank you Soubi…thank you so much."

"I love you Ritsuka."

"I…I love you too Soubi." The blonde then suddenly scooped the small boy right off his feet, taking him by surprise.

"Let's get you to bed, you must be exhausted."

"Ok." Ritsuka then smiled up at the blonde and allowed him to carry him safely off to the bedroom to finally get a decent night's rest.

The next morning came quickly and the sunlight that began to trickle in through the large bedroom window caused Ritsuka's eyes to slowly flutter open. He let of a yawn before noticing that he was still wrapped in the blonde's arms and the warm feeling caused him to smile as he snuggled closer. The movement was enough to wake the tall blonde and he looked down at his Sacrifice with a smile of his own.

"Good morning Ritsuka."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah I did actually."

"Good. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm omelets?"

"Sounds great."

The blonde then placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead before climbing out of the bed and exiting the bedroom. Ritsuka took a moment to stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes before following suit and making his own way into the kitchen, still dressed in only one of Soubi's oversized shirts and a pair of tight black shorts.

"It smells really good Soubi."

"Thank you. It's almost ready."

"Ok." Ritsuka then took a seat in one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table and watched on happily as Soubi gracefully made his way about the kitchen. Ritsuka would never admit it but he always loved the way the blonde look when he was cooking and he was slightly entranced by it until a plate was slid in front of him with a smile.

"Here." Ritsuka was quick to snap out of his daze and return the blonde's smile.

"Thank you."

Soubi then had a seat in the chair at the opposite end of the table with his own plate. The duo ate their breakfast in relative silence, causing Soubi to begin to worry. Once the small boy had finished his breakfast, Soubi promptly took both of their plates to the sink to finish the dishes. Ritsuka remained silent the entire time and seemed as though his thoughts were preoccupied with something else. Soubi did his best to put his worry out of his mind but his attempt didn't last long and it was only a short moment before he finished the dishes and walked over to place a hand on the top of Ritsuka's head.

"Ritsuka…what's wrong?" The sensation accompanied by the blonde's soft voice finally snapped Ritsuka out of his daze enough to respond, though still seemingly distracted.

"Um…it's nothing…" Soubi chuckled slightly at this.

"You know, sometimes you really aren't a very good liar." Ritsuka then looked up at Soubi with soft eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Alright…it's just that…I haven't heard anything from Riku since last night." Soubi was genuinely surprised by this and decided to take a seat next to the boy to get to the bottom of things.

"Nothing at all? Is that normal?"

"No, not a word. Usually he bothers me all the time. He has even been in my dreams before but since you told him off last night, hasn't said a word."

"Well isn't that a good thing?"

"That's the thing…I don't know. I mean it's all I hope for these days but, it just feels like something is off."

"Well just try not to worry about it at the moment. You have your appointment with today though; maybe she can help you figure it out."

"Yeah…you're right." There was then a short silence while Ritsuka looked as though he was thinking hard on something. "Hey Soubi, do you think she would mind if I came in early? I'm really worried about this…and I'm not going to school today anyway."

"I don't think she would mind, but you are going to have to go back to school eventually."

"I know. I will as soon as I figure out what I'm going to tell everyone." Soubi then stood from his chair with a smile and placed a kiss on Ritsuka's forehead.

"Good. Now go get dressed and I'll drive you."

"Ok."

It was roughly a half hour before both Ritsuka and Soubi were fully dressed and in the car on the way to 's office. Ritsuka was completely silent for the entire ride, being too consumed with his anxiety and worry to even try and make small talk. For the first time Ritsuka was relieved when the car pulled up and came to a stop in front of the small office building in which he found himself every Wednesday.

"Ritsuka, would you like me to wait inside for you or come back?" Ritsuka took a deep breath before exiting the car and turning back to respond to his Sentouki.

"Could you just come back after my hour is done?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting for you when you're finished." Ritsuka was then finally able to at least smile back at the blonde.

"Thank you Soubi. Umm…I love you…" Soubi couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at the timid way Ritsuka always said those words.

"And I love you. I'll see you soon." Ritsuka then gently closed the car door and watched as the blonde drove away before taking another deep breath and making his way into the building and up to the receptionist.

"Um excuse me." The small girl at the desk looked up from her paperwork upon hearing the boy's quiet voice.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with today at four o'clock but I was hoping she could see me early."

"Hmm she usually doesn't do unscheduled appointments unless it's an emergency, but I'll go ask her. What is your name?"

"Aoyagi, Ritsuka. Tell her it's not an emergency…but I'm having trouble with…something."

"Ok."

"Thank you." The young woman then disappeared though a door leaving Ritsuka all alone in the small waiting room of the office. His anxiety quickly came flooding back and he couldn't even force himself to sit down to wait for a response and instead just paced back and force until the receptionist reemerged.

"She is more than happy to see you now Ritsuka. Go on back."

"Thank you." Ritsuka then quickly made his way through the door, down a long hallway and straight into his therapist's office. Once inside, the doctor stood from her chair and walked over to greet the boy as well as to close the door behind him.

"Good morning Ritsuka, please have a seat."

"Thank you." Ritsuka did as he was told and took a seat on the soft couch against the wall and watched as sat back down in her small rolling office chair.

"So, how has your week been? How are you dealing with your situation?" Ritsuka remained quiet for a short moment as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"This week has been…hard. I thought that if Soubi found out about everything that was going on that he would hate me like mother does, so I kept it a secret from him."

"And do you still feel that way?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Well…he found out anyway."

"Oh?"

"It turns out that he knows me better than I thought…well enough to be able to tell when me isn't me." The doctor gave a small smile at this.

"And I'm guessing he doesn't hate you."

"No he doesn't. He umm…he loves me."

"Well I can tell he has had quite the influence on you."

"W-why do you say that?"

"Well I have been seeing you for a long time now and you have never freely talked about love at all until now." Ritsuka couldn't help but to blush slightly at this, still not being entirely used to discussing such things.

"Oh…yeah." The doctor then leaned back slightly in her chair and picked up her pen and pad before inquiring further into the boy's life.

"So my receptionist said you were worried about something?"

"Oh right. Well it's my alter ego…um Riku…"

"Ok, what is it exactly that has you worried?"

"Well usually I can hear him in my head almost non-stop. He bothers me day and night, whenever he isn't actually taking over my body, but ever since last night I haven't heard a single word. Soubi said that it sounds like a good thing but I have a bad feeling about it."

"I see. Well why don't we try hypnosis like we talked about? I can try to talk to him and get some answers for you."

"Ok."

"Go ahead and lie down and take a few deep breaths." Ritsuka did as instructed and laid down on the long couch and began to breathe deeply, trying his hardest to calm his racing thoughts.

"Ok now, just keep breathing and focus only on the sound of my voice. I'm going to count backwards from ten and when I say one, you will be a deep sleep leaving your conscious free to relax and drift away; and when I snap my fingers, you will wake up feeling just fine." There was then a short silence and all that could be heard was Ritsuka's deep long breaths.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one." As soon as the last word was muttered, Ritsuka suddenly shot up to a sitting position and began whipping his head in all directions until his sight landed on the doctor.

"Oh…it's you."

"You must be Riku."

"You got it. I guess they didn't give you that degree for nothing." Luckily the doctor was more than used to this kind of behavior and the boy's comments didn't seem to faze her at all.

"No they definitely didn't. Now, I hear you have been causing Ritsuka all kinds of trouble." Riku gave a chuckle at this.

"Yeah? And who told you that non-sense?"

"Ritsuka, as well as a few people at the school that you weren't very nice to."

"Well Ritsuka doesn't know any better. I am just the honest side of him."

"Is that the way you see it? That you are just honest?"

"That's the way it is, like it or not." Riku replied in an aloof tone while the doctor continued jotting things down calmly on her notepad.

"I see. Now I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's all right."

"Like what?"

"Let's start with when and why you came to manifest with in Ritsuka?" Riku was silent for a moment before leaning back on the couch with a grin.

"On second thought, I don't really feel like answering your questions, I'm tired of questions. I think I'd rather talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What would you like to know?" Riku cracked a very sinister grin at this question.

"How about…do you make it a habit to hit on your patients? Or is Ritsuka just special?" was completely shocked by this statement and her calm demeanor quickly shattered into one of shock and dread.

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You can't lie to me doctor. Ritsuka might be too timid to say anything but I'm not and don't forget that I have access to all the memories that Ritsuka does. Maybe he is just too naïve to notice how upset you get when he talks about that busty friend of his, but I can't believe you actually took him on a date." The small woman was quickly becoming more and more flustered by the situation and was now just trying to keep herself together enough to defend herself.

"I do not get upset! And that was purely professional." Riku then stood from his place and walked over to be right in front of the doctor before taking her chin firmly in one of his small hands.

"Oh come on doctor…we are awfully cute after all. You know…this could be your chance really. His body, here in your office, under your control….I won't say anything if you don't."

"S-stop it!" then began to panic and quickly pushed the small boy away from her, causing him to burst out in sinister laughter.

"You really are a foolish woman. You think I would let you touch this body? You are way too old! Not to mention, not nearly as delicious looking at the tall blonde I've got at home." The doctor was becoming completely overwhelmed by the situation and had now abandoned every sense of professionalism.

"That's enough! You are awful!" The woman then finally came to her senses enough to snap her fingers, bring the boy suddenly down back onto the couch in silence. She then took advantage of the brief moment that it took Ritsuka to fully come around to gather herself and calm down.

"Nnn… ? Did it work?" Luckily the woman had collected herself enough to remain calm and professional.

"Yes it did." Ritsuka then slowly sat up and let out a small yawn before replying.

"Well did you figure anything out?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to learn very much, he is very…difficult."

"I know he is…but what did you figure out?"

"All I was really able to gather was that, whether it's true or not, he truly believes that he is simply the honest side of you."

"He can think that all he wants…"

" _You know it's true Ritsuka."_

"Damn it!" was slightly surprised by Ritsuka's sudden outburst.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. He is just back to bothering me again."

"I see, well I am sorry to hear that but it looks like our time is up for the week." Ritsuka hadn't even noticed that an hour had gone by and he looked to the clock for confirmation before standing up from the couch with a sigh.

"Right. Well thank you again for seeing me so early." The woman also stood from her chair with a smile and walked over to open the door for the small boy.

"You are very welcome Ritsuka. I will see you next week and until then, just do your best to really figure out the kind of things that trigger your personality switch. That will help you gain some control of the situation."

"Ok."

Ritsuka then exited the small office leaving the doctor alone to gather herself and fully process what just happened. As he made his way down the hallway Ritsuka wasn't sure if he really felt any better about the situation but something the doctor mentioned was lingering in his mind. He hadn't really noticed until then but he realized then that it had become easier to talk about the way he felt about Soubi. It may not have been what he was looking for but Ritsuka was at least able to smile about his growing feelings. By the time he came back through the door once more into the waiting room, Soubi was already waiting for him with a smile.

"Hey Soubi."

"Hello. How did it go?" Ritsuka gave the blonde a quick hug before pulling him along out of the building.

"It was ok. I didn't really figure anything out…but I still feel a little better." The duo then arrived at the car and Soubi quickly opened the passenger door for his Sacrifice.

"I'm glad to hear that Ritsuka."

"Yeah." The blonde then climbed in the other side began their drive home, feeling at least a little less worried about the boy. Ritsuka still had a smile on his face when the car began rolling and for the first time since this all began, he felt hopeful. All the hope quickly shattered however when his alter ego interjected on his good mood.

" _Now things are going to get really interesting…"_

**TBC**


	10. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the super late update!

Almost as soon as the small boy made it past the threshold of their front door he collapsed onto their small couch in a painful mixture of frustration and anxiety. In that moment all Ritsuka wanted was to go back to normal and he pulled a pillow down roughly over his face at the staggering realization that he may never be normal again. Soubi then made his own way inside, after stopping to check the mail, and quickly noticed the pathetic yet adorable sight of the boy on the couch. He then gave a small smirk as he quietly closed the door behind him and set down the mail before walking quietly over to the couch to lean down over the boy. Ritsuka remained oblivious until he was startled by a rush of cold air on his stomach quickly followed by the sensation of soft warm lips on his sensitive skin.

"Ah! Soubi! What are you doing?" Soubi gave a smirk and lifted his head just enough to respond.

"You looked upset so I wanted to make you feel better." Ritsuka couldn't help but to smile and blush at the sweet blonde.

"Oh…well thank you."

"Mmmhmm."

Soubi then gave one more smirk before happily returning to covering every inch of the small boy's flat stomach with soft kisses. Ritsuka was surprised at how relaxing the feeling was and before he knew it he had completely given himself over to the situation. The boy was now breathing softly with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open slightly as the blonde made his way further and further up his torso little by little. Even Soubi was surprised however, when he felt a pair of small hands lace gently through his hair. Soubi moved only his eyes to look up and see that Ritsuka had lost himself in the moment and he wasn't even sure if the boy was even aware of it; but he was sure he was going to try and use this state to his advantage. The blonde then delicately slipped a large underneath his Sacrifice and gently lifted his up by the small of back and before Ritsuka could even open his eyes, he captured his lips in a soft kiss. Despite what Soubi expected, Ritsuka didn't pull away but instead simply wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender neck and lovingly returned his kiss. Soubi was not about to waster this opportunity and slyly moved to be seated properly on the couch before breaking free of their kiss to lift the boy up and set him back down on his lap. It was only then that Ritsuka's eyes finally fluttered open and he looked at Soubi with a deep blush and a shy smile, with his arms still wrapped around him.

"Ritsuka?"

"Y-yeah?" Even though Soubi wanted nothing more to fully take advantage of his partner, he could see the small glimmer of fear and anxiety in his eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

"Y-yeah…why?"

"You're just being awfully…affectionate." Ritsuka then averted his gaze slightly for a moment as his blush deepened.

"Well I was just thinking about something said to me today…"

"And what was that?"

" _Yeah…exactly what did she say that's making you so forward? I'd love to know so I can remember it."_ Ritsuka gave his head a quick shake at the startling interruption but did his best to ignore it.

"Well she said that I should figure out what triggers my personality changes and I think I may have figured out what pulls Riku out of me."

"Really?"

" _Oh I'm dying to hear this Ritsuka…"_

"Yeah. I think it's when…well…when I restrain myself or when I don't say the things I want to. So I thought that maybe I would try not restraining myself." This definitely lit a spark within the blonde and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Really now?" Soubi then ran his hands softly down the boy's sides and then let them rest on his hips, making him shudder slightly. "So you want to test this theory then?" This again made Ritsuka blush wildly and look away before answering.

"Y-yeah…"

" _What?! You have got to be kidding me!"_

This was all the reassurance that Soubi needed and he very swiftly slid the boy's short up and off of him before tossing it onto the floor. Ritsuka shivered once the cold air hit his flesh but he was quickly warmed by a tingling sensation all over his body when Soubi began to touch and caress all the soft skin he could. The blonde then began to place soft wet kisses all along his partner's neck and chest and watched on with a slight chuckle as his tail swished fervently back and forth. He then moved lower until he found of Ritsuka's small pink nipples and he flicked it gently with his tongue, finally earning him a small gasp. Despite his growing anxiety of the situation, Ritsuka was actually starting to like the feeling of Soubi touching him and he tightened his grip around the blonde's neck when he bit down gently on his nipple.

" _Ritsuka?! What are you doing?! Why do you get to have all the fun?"_ Ritsuka did his best to ignore the voice in his head but was beginning to become annoyed with the distraction and was now worried that his theory was wrong. " _Well…I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. We both know you won't let yourself take this much further…then I can finish this."_

Whether this was his intention or not, Riku's statement confirmed Ritsuka's theory and he instantly gained a world of confidence and was not going to lose control, so he suddenly bit down firmly on the nape of Soubi's neck, much to the blonde's surprise.

" _Ritsuka! You brat!"_

"Ah…" The gasp from the man startled the boy and he quickly jerked his head back to look at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you Soubi!"

Ritsuka's eyes grew wide in fear that he had hurt the blonde but he saw in Soubi's eyes a look he had never seen before. He was then completely taken by surprise when instead of saying a single word, the blonde pressed his lips desperately to his own and in the same instant picked him up and pinned down to the couch on his back. Ritsuka wasn't entirely sure what happened but he eagerly returned Soubi's kiss none the less. The two broke apart purely from a need for air but Soubi was quick to fill the space between and began licking and nipping at the soft flesh of Ritsuka's neck while his hands found their way to his nipples to pinch them gently until Ritsuka couldn't help to cry out.

"Ah..nnnn…"

The sweet sounds only fueled the blonde's fire and he very slyly slid a hand down further to run a long finger over the growing bulge in Ritsuka's tight blue jeans causing the boy to cling onto him desperately.

"A-Ah!" Soubi then looked up with a smirk to see the boy was now panting slightly with deep red cheeks and his ears pressed firmly down on his head.

"Ritsuka?" The boy then allowed his eyes to flutter open to see clearly that Soubi was asking for his permission. He took a deep breath and gathered all his courage before answering in a timid voice.

"I-it's ok Soubi…" The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously at this as he slowly and skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's jeans before running a finger again over the bulge in his tight boxers.

"Nnn!"

"Are you sure?" Ritsuka bit his lips at the sensation and looked at Soubi with misty eyes.

"Mmmhmm…"

Soubi then quickly and happily slid his lover's jeans off along with his boxers and tossed them aside on the living room floor, leaving the boy naked and blushing beneath him. The blonde took a moment to really take in the rare sight until he couldn't hold back any longer and began to leave a trail of kisses down the boy's torso until he found his way to a now very erect member. He gazed up one last time to see Ritsuka looking back at him with a look that was an oddly enticing mix of anxiety and lust. The boy gave a small nod and almost immediately Soubi slowly ran his tongue teasing up his entire length. Ritsuka shuddered and gasped at the new feeling, only encouraging the blonde who then skillfully flicked his tongue across the tip of Ritsuka's member.

"H-ha ah!"

Soubi gave a grin at this before taking the boy fully into his mouth causing Ritsuka to bury his hands in blonde locks and cling on desperately. Soubi reveled in the feeling of finally having the boy he had loved for so long and he aimed to his best to please him, starting with the skillful way he swirled his tongue around the sensitive organ in his mouth.

"Nnnn!"

Soubi continued to lick and suck gently at his Sacrifice's erection as he moved a hand to once again find his perfectly erect nipples and tease them sweetly. Ritsuka was quickly becoming over whelmed with the feeling and was now gasping and bucking his hips slightly to match Soubi's movements.

"Ahh…haa…"

Ritsuka's was in a flurry that only got worse with each and every movement of Soubi's soft tongue and he could feel an intense tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He then began to panic slightly, not knowing at all what to do in the situation.

"Ah! S-Soubi…s-stop it. I'm gonna-"

His protests proved useless however when instead of stopping, Soubi gave the tip of his member one last lick that drove Ritsuka over the edge.

"AHH! S-Soubi!"

Ritsuka was immediately embarrassed when he not only released himself into Soubi's mouth, but when he swallowed every drop with a smile. The blonde then leaned up to catch Ritsuka's panting lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you Ritsuka." Ritsuka took a quick moment to catch his breath before sitting up, pushing Soubi back as he did, so that the he was now leaning back on his elbows with the small boy crawling to be on top of him.

"I-I love you too Soubi." Ritsuka then pressed his lips back to Soubi's as he timidly moved a shaky hand toward the very large bulge in the blonde's jeans. As soon as Soubi felt his small hand graze the top his pants, he broke free and grabbed his wrist delicately.

"No." Ritsuka gave a baffled expression at this.

"But…what about you?" Soubi couldn't help to chuckle slightly at the genuine concern in the boy's voice.

"Don't worry about me. At least not today."

"But why not?"

"Because I know I won't be able to hold back if you do."

"So?"

"That's just enough for tonight; besides, you have school in the morning." This caused Ritsuka to pout slightly as he sat back on the couch with arms crossed.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back yet." Soubi gave another chuckle at this and leaned forward to place a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"You can't skip school forever."

"But…"

"No excuses. I wrote a letter for your teacher to explain your absence and what happened, so you have no reason not to go back." Ritsuka's ears perked up slightly in curiosity at this.

"Well…what does it say?"

"It says that you had been having problems at home and hadn't been sleeping so you had a break down from exhaustion. It also says that the school should contact me from now on for anything they need instead of your mother." Ritsuka thought hard for a moment on Soubi's words before unfolding his arms and leaning forward to kiss Soubi's soft lips.

"Thank you Soubi."

"You are very welcome. Now, go get into bed; it's getting late."

"Ok."

Ritsuka then climbed off the couch and made his way into the bedroom with just a slight bounce in his step. Once inside the bedroom, Ritsuka made his way over to the large dresser and pulled out a pair of loose fitting sleep pants and a small tank top. He quickly slipped on his pajamas and climbed into the bed with a large yawn. Almost as soon as he lay down, he realized just how tired he was; he tried his best to stay awake long enough for Soubi to come to bed but sleep quickly overcame him.

The whole house was still and quiet all the way into the early hours of the morning and the two lovers were sleeping soundly. The peace was broken however, at around two in the morning, by the faint sounds of low groans and gasps. Soubi was sure he was dreaming when the sounds were coming from him, caused by a warm and wet sensation around his member. He slowly allowed his eyes to open and was quickly awoken in shock at the sight of black hair and ears bobbing up and down on an erection he didn't even know he had.

"Ritsuka?" Upon hearing the sounds of the blonde's voice, the boy gave a teasing lick at the tip of Soubi's member before looking up at him with a wide grin.

"Guess again blondie." Soubi was instantly enraged at the cocky remark from the intruder in his partner's body. The anger took complete control of him and he swiftly sat up, grabbed onto the small body, flipped him over and pinned him down on the bed with forearm pressing firmly on the boy's throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing….?" Soubi's eyes were full of fire as he glared down at the boy beneath him who was now grabbing at his arm with a scowl.

"Hey I was just trying to do you a favor! Ritsuka chickened out early and I thought it was only fair this way."

"If you had been paying attention, you would know that I stopped Ritsuka."

"Oh I know you did. He gave up though; I wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"Well we add that the growing list of things I hate about you."

"Whatever blondie…now let me up, we both know you won't hurt me." The boy's arrogance only frustrated Soubi further and he increased the pressure on the boy's throat, slowly cutting off his air.

"You willing to bet on that?" Riku then began to struggle against the blonde but started to panic when he got nowhere.

"Nn..ack…f-fine!" The small body then went limp beneath him, but it was only a second before he gasped back to life causing Soubi to immediately release him.

"Ritsuka?!" Ritsuka quickly threw his arms around Soubi and buried his face in the nape of his neck.

"Yes! I'm so sorry Soubi! He took over while I was sleeping. I'm so sorry…" Soubi wrapped the boy up in his arms as he say up in the bed.

"No Ritsuka, I'm sorry. I would never hurt you. I'm sorry if I did." The small boy then pulled his head back to look deeply into Soubi' eyes.

"I'm fine Soubi, you don't have to be sorry..."

"Ok." Ritsuka then simply looked into his Sentouki's eyes for a moment before speaking timidly.

"Actually….could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." Ritsuka then took a deep breath and thought out his words carefully.

"From now on…I want you to do anything to get rid of him every time he comes around." Soubi was genuinely concerned and baffled by this.

"Anything…?"

"Yes. Anything. I mean it Soubi…anything you have to…"

"But-"

"That's an order."

**TBC**


	11. Search and Rescue

"Search and rescue?"

Ritsuka's expression quickly shifted his attitude from anxiety to surprise while Soubi's suspicious showed all too clearly on his face.

"The school isn't the appropriate for this…let's take this elsewhere. There is a park nearby." The opposing duo gave each other a quick glance before turning back to the blonde with grins from ear to ear.

"That's fine with us."

"We don't care one way or the other."

With that, Soubi took his small partner under his arm, pulling him close, before leading the way towards the park and away from the school building. As they walked along the sidewalk Soubi made sure to put a good amount of distance between himself and his partner, and the boys behind them. Ritsuka could hear Youji and Natsuo giggling periodically behind them, but in that moment he was more concerned about just how tightly Soubi was clinging onto him.

"Soubi…" The sound of the boy's voice was just enough to snap Soubi out of his forward fixed gaze to look down at his side to reply.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't trust them…and I don't like the look of all this."

"Well I don't either Soubi, but why are you so worried? It's still just Youji and Natsuo…even if we have to fight them, it shouldn't be too hard. You've beaten them before." Soubi seemed to completely ignore the boy's words and instead stopped where he was and turned to face the boys that were trailing them.

"This is good enough."

Youji and Natsuo both stopped in the middle of a small grassy clearing in the middle of the heavily wooded park where they now found themselves. The Zero boys stood in silence, hand in hand, and simply waited until the tall blonde broke the somewhat eerie silence.

"So…Search and rescue?" The blue haired boy cracked a smile at Soubi's overly serious expression.

"That's right."

"Who exactly is your target?"

"It's rather obvious isn't it?" Soubi gained a very sour expression at the boy's arrogance.

"It's not actually…so humor me." The caused both boys to chuckle before the red head answered.

"It's Ritsuka Aoyagi of course." This was genuinely surprised both Ritsuka and Soubi but Ritsuka was the first to question.

"Me? Why me? I'm not missing or in danger." Soubi then added with his own questions.

"Even if he was…why would Nagisa or Ritsu even care enough to send someone?"

"Why exactly anyone would care is none of your business. As for why he is the target, well…think about it. After all the attention you two attract it's not hard to see why it would raise interest when Loveless suddenly vanishes from school and can't be found at his home. He basically disappeared overnight without a trace, so of course someone noticed that." Soubi gave a scowl at this, not being entirely comfortable that someone at the academy had been watching Ritsuka without his knowledge.

"He didn't disappear. As long as I am alive, Ritsuka will always be safe." Youji gave a small scoff at this before replying.

"Well we brought up the idea that Loveless was with you, but you up and moved without telling anyone. So it's not like we could just drop by to check."

"It's no one's business if I move or not."

"That may be true, but the fact remains that we have our orders to locate and retrieve Loveless by any means necessary." Soubi then gently pushed Ritsuka to be standing safely behind him.

"That's not going to happen."

"Come on now Soubi…you're not really going to fight us are you?" Soubi gritted his teeth as he shot a fiery glare at the small blue haired boy.

"That's entirely up to you…but Ritsuka isn't going anywhere." Youji let out a long sigh before looking to his partner with a grimace.

"It looks like he is serious."

"I told you."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with already." The red head then shot a cocky smirk towards the tall blonde.

"We declare this to be a battle of spells." Soubi then looked over his shoulder at his Sacrifice, silently awaiting approval.

"I don't want to go with them Soubi…you better win."

"Understood." Soubi then took a deep breathe, very unsure of what may happen, before turning back to face the Zeroes. "We accept." Youji and Natsuo then replied in unison.

"We are Zero. Prepare the pain of absolute Zero."

"We are Loveless."

With those words a large wave of light erupted from the center of the clearing, engulfing the entire area. With the battle area set, Natsuo quickly went of the offensive.

" _Shatter! Cut the skin in a million places!"_ The red heads words sent a powerful shockwave through the area, shattering the glass from all of the street lamps and sending the shards hurdling towards Ritsuka. Soubi was very quick to raise a large hand in defiance of the attack.

" _Denied. Turn the attack away and damage is zero."_ Despite Soubi's quick and effective defense, Youji gave an annoyed scoff at the blonde's words.

"Heh…Zero. That's our line." Soubi ignored the boy's comment completely and instead continued the battle with haste.

" _Disintegrate. Turn the enemy to dust."_ The blonde's spell sent vibrations racing through the air towards Zero's Sacrifice.

" _Deflect. Nothing will reach here."_ Soubi's attack was stopped just short of its target and was faded away to nothing. Natsuo was quickly growing tired of the mundane routine of battle and was quick to attack once again.

" _Incinerate; Speed times three. Flames spread over the body_ and _burn everything."_ A towering wall of crackling flames then washed over Ritsuka before Soubi could utter a single syllable of defense.

"Ahh!"

Ritsuka gritted his teeth in pain as a restraint clamped down tightly around his small neck. He suddenly felt his knees buckle and his vision blur slightly, but what Ritsuka couldn't figure out was why his body was reacting in such away after only one hit. He had battled with Soubi countless times and never once had he even fainted or not been able to handle the pain. Before he could wonder about it any further, he felt Soubi's strong arms wrap around him before everything went dark.

"Ritsuka?!" Soubi held the boy's limp body tightly in his arms, feeling completely helpless, until Ritsuka finally let out a few small coughs and his eyes fluttered open.

"I-I'm fine Soubi. I'm sorry…I guess it's just been a while." Ritsuka then shakily picked himself up out of Soubi's arms before looking at him with a determined smile. "Now you better beat them Soubi."

"Understood." The blonde then turned to face the Zeroes who were now standing with arms crossed and annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Are you two just about done over there? We do have lives you know." Soubi ignored the snide remark and began his offense.

" _Inferno. Fan the flames and melt away everything down to bone."_

The words rekindled the smoldering embers until a vortex of flames completely engulfed the small blue haired boy. Once the flames settled, Soubi gave a satisfied smirk upon seeing that the boy had gained two restraints around both of his wrists. Despite the restraints, Youji quickly gave a cocky smirk of his own.

"Oh come on now Soubi…I really hope you weren't actually expected a reaction out of me. You should know better by now."

Soubi gritted his teeth slightly as he thought about whether even to respond to the boy's remark. Before he could decide however, he was happily distracted by the sound of Ritsuka's voice calling to him from behind.

"Soubi! Don't let them get to you! You've beaten them before and you can do it again." The blonde tried his hardest to be inspired by the boy's but for once in his life, he simply couldn't.

"The same spells won't work on them Ritsuka…I can't just lower the temperature anymore. We need a new strategy!"

"I know I know! I'm working on it."

"We really hate to disrupt this little lover's quarrel but…you really should be paying attention." Youji then gave a grin and a nod of his head to his partner.

" _Decimate! Tear the enemy to pieces!"_ Natsuo's words sent a wave of bright light rushing across the clearing.

" _Deflect! The attack cannot reach here."_ A shimmering bubble then quickly enveloped both Soubi and Ritsuka. Only a split second later, the wave of light crashed against the bubble before shattering it to pieces. Ritsuka couldn't help but to cry out as two more restraints appeared around his small wrists.

"Ahh!"

"Ritsuka!" Soubi immediately whipped around to see that this time Ritsuka was standing on shaky legs with gritted teeth behind an angry scowl.

"Soubi! I'm tired of this damn it! Get rid of them already!"

"How?!" Ritsuka then steadied himself as best he could before answering in a very serious tone.

"You know how Soubi…" The blonde's expression and tone then became frustrated and pleading.

"I don't!"

"Think about it…think about how they've been defeated before." Soubi's eyes grew wide in as he suddenly realized what the boy was suggesting.

"No…I won't do that!"

"Why not?! You are plenty powerful enough to pull it off."

"Because you aren't strong enough. It could cause permanent damage!"

"I can handle it Soubi!"

"No! I won't risk it!" The conversation was then suddenly interrupted by the blue haired boy.

"Didn't I say you should be paying attention? End this Natsuo!"

"With pleasure… _Total destruction. Completely annihilate the pesky lovers!"_  The ground then began to shake and rumble as clouds full of lightning gathered above. A massive bolt then erupted from the clouds and Soubi could only look on helplessly, knowing he had almost no time to react.

"Soubi! Do it now! That's an order!" The blonde then let out a low deep growl before begrudgingly obeyed Ritsuka's order.

" _Substitution. Severe this bond to form another."_ Before anyone could react, the bolt of lightning suddenly changed its target before landing squarely on Youji.

"Youji!" The red head quickly rushed over to his, now unconscious and completely restrained partner and fell to the ground to wrap his lifeless body in his arms.

"Victory." Soubi's claim caused the battlefield to burst and disappear. As soon as the field collapsed, all the restraints disappeared and the red head looked up from his partner to yell at the tall blonde.

"You bastard! That was low even for you!" Soubi then walked over to the boy before picking him up off the ground by the collar of his baggy shirt.

"Don't ever try to take Ritsuka from me." Soubi's tone was pure ice and anger, getting his point across very clearly.

"Ok ok!" Youji then snapped back to life just in time to try and diffuse the situation.

"Soubi that's enough! Let him go! You've already won!" Soubi did just as requested and dropped the red head to the ground with a thud. He then watched as the defeated boys scampered off into the darkness before returning to his own partner.

"Ritsuka, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I told you that….nnn!" Ritsuka stopped mid-sentence to wince in pain as his knees finally buckled beneath him. Before the boy could fall more than a few inches however, Soubi dropped to his knees to catch his lover in his arms.

"Ritsuka! What's wrong?!" Ritsuka looked up at the blonde with a small smile and half lidded eyes.

"I-I'm fine…the battle on top of everything else was just a little too much on my body. It'll be fine." Soubi then ran a large hand delicately through the boy's soft jet black hair as he looked down at him with soft doughy eyes.

"What do you mean Ritsuka? What's everything else? Did something happen today?" The boy gave a small adoring chuckle as he raised a small shaky hand to gently touch the pale white skin of Soubi's cheek.

"You'll get this down one day…Until then don't beat yourself up about it ok?" The boy's eyes then began to flutter and his hand fell back to his chest. "See ya next time blondie…"

Soubi's eyes grew in surprise as he realized who he had been talking to, but before he could respond, the boy finally fell unconscious in his arms, sound asleep. All he could do in that moment was let out a long sigh before hoisting the small body up into his arms and beginning the walk home.

"Until next time…Riku."

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Crisis

Ritsuka's eyes slowly fluttered open to find himself, once again, laying on a seemingly invisible surface in the black void within his own mind. Almost as soon as he stood to his feet and oriented himself, he found himself suddenly face to face with his alter ego. His head was still in a slight daze and he was quick to question the other version of himself in a panicked voice.

"W-what's going on? What happened?!"

"Hey, just calm down a second; we are home, in bed, everything is fine."

"But what happened? The last thing I remember was being in the middle of a battle with Youji and Natsuo."

"We won."

"What?! How?!"

"Well…as soon as you took the first hit, we switched. There wasn't any time to try and switch back or fight with you about it, so I just finished it. You never said a word after we switched anyway." Ritsuka's eyes then grew wide in a slightly panicked shock.

"You…you fought in my place?"

"Yeah. I didn't have a whole lot of other options Ritsuka."

"I…I don't understand…I've never had any problems taking damage before…why now?"

"I honestly don't know this time." Ritsuka then fell to his knees with his face held in his hands as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh come on Ritsuka…don't do that."

"W-what am I going to do now…"

"What do you mean? It's over and done with! What are you so damn upset about?"

"Just shut up!"

"No! Tell me what the big deal is." Ritsuka then moved his hands from his face to place them on the sides of his head in a depressed and angry panic.

"I…I j-just…c-c…"

"Ritsuka! Stop the water works and just talk to me! Calm down and just tell me what the hell your deal is!" Ritsuka then slammed his hands down on the ground before looking up to Riku to yell at him in between sobs.

"You don't understand what you've done! I have no purpose now!"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka then gritted his teeth and wiped the tears from his red cheeks before clenching his fists and standing to his feet to retort in a low even tone that scared even Riku.

"Riku…I know you think you know everything about me, but you're missing the most important thing in my life…"

"And that is?"

"Soubi."

"Ok…but what does that have to do with what happened?"

"You took that from me…battling…being his Sacrifice is the only thing that I can do for him. He does so much for me and all I can do in return is take the damage for him. So if I can't even do that…then I'm useless to him." Ritsuka then began to sob once again as even more tears streamed down his face. "It's not fair! I'm willing to take the damage! I'm happy to do that for him…but you took that from me! I'm no good to him now and it's all your fault!"

"That's what this is all about? Really?!"

"Just leave me alone…" Riku then let out an aggravated sigh before taking a few steps to stand right in front of Ritsuka with arms crossed in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Ritsuka, you can't actually believe that can you?"

"It's the truth…"

"That couldn't be further from the truth. Despite what you think, I do pay attention to everything in your life and I can honestly tell you that he would never think you are useless."

"You don't know that! I'm his Sacrifice, that's my purpose…my reason for living."

"You're more than that idiot."

"How can I be?! What else can I possibly offer him? We don't even have the same name! Seimei was his true partner, I can never be that…but at least I could take the damage." His own words hit me deep in the pit of his stomach and he fell to his knees once more and allowed the tears to trickle to the ground as he sobbed. The sight actually seemed to strike a chord with Ritsuka's usually aloof counterpart and he uncrossed his arms as his expression and tone both softened.

"Come on now, we're better than that. You're better than that. Besides, it was only one battle."

"Just leave me alone…"

"Fine. I'll just prove it to you then."

Ritsuka's gaze then shot up in a panic, but before he could argue, his alter ego had vanished and his detached vision began to flutter into focus. Once again, he could only watch on helplessly as the scene unfolded before him.

Riku's eyes quickly opened with a strong sense of purpose before he rolled over with a grin to wrap his arms around the blonde sleeping peacefully next to him. The sensation caused Soubi to let out a small groan in his sleep.

"Hey Soubi…" The soft sound of the boys' voice was enough to fully wake Soubi from his sleep and he quickly opened his eyes to see partner's face looking at him though the darkness of their bedroom.

"Ritsuka?"

"Afraid not blondie." Soubi then let out an aggravated groan before rolling over in the bed in an attempt to ignore the intruder.

"Go away already."

"Oh come on! Why are you being so mean to me? I really helped you out back there."

"Nobody asked you to interrupt."

"Hey it wasn't my fault. Ritsuka is the one who switched. I guess he couldn't handle it."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Just leave me alone." There was then a short silence before Riku propped himself up on an elbow to lean over the blonde's body and speak to him in a coy and seductive tone.

"Why don't you just ditch Ritsuka and let me take over full time. I'd be a much better partner than Ritsuka."

"I would rather die first."

"Oh come on! Ritsuka couldn't even handle one hit in that battle. What kind of Sacrifice can't even take the damage for his Sentouki? Ritsuka is useless, just be with me instead." Riku was then taken slightly by surprise when Soubi quickly rolled back over and pinned him down hard to the bed with his arm pressed firmly against his throat. The blonde then gave a glare that bored it's way right through Riku before replying in an icy and furious tone.

"Don't you ever talk about Ritsuka like that. You'll never be able to understand the bond that Ritsuka and I share. He is more than just a Sacrifice to me. He is my partner in and outside of battle. I would give my life just to see him smile. I couldn't care less if he took the damage for me or not; I love him no matter what. He is not useless…he is the reason I breath. He is the only purpose to my life." Riku then began to struggle slightly as he did his best to reply despite the pressure against his throat.

"O-ok…I get it, I get it."

"Good." Soubi then released the pressure before lying back down in the bed and rolling over to face away from Riku. A few moments of silence passed before Riku spoke once more.

"I still think you could do better."

"If you aren't going to give Ritsuka back then get out of my bed." Soubi then extended a long leg behind himself and shoved the small boy out of the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow! Fine! Geez…see Ritsuka? I told you so." Soubi then heard another small thud as Ritsuka's body went limp on the floor. He felt as though he was finally starting to get better at realizing when his partner made a switch, so he quickly leaned over the side of the bed to confirm his suspicions.

"Ritsuka?" The boys' body remained still on the floor for a moment before his eyes finally shot open and he let out a small gasp as he shot up to a seated position on the floor.

"S-Soubi!" Before the blonde knew what was going on, Ritsuka had sprung from his spot on the floor and pounced onto him with teary eyes. Despite his confusion, Soubi happily embraced the small frame that was now lying firmly on top of him. Soubi held Ritsuka tightly and nuzzled his face into soft jet black hair, until he felt warm droplets fall against his chest.

"Ritsuka? Is everything ok? You're crying…" Ritsuka gave a few small sniffles before lifting his head from Soubi's chest to look at his Sentouki with a smile.

"Everything is fine. I just love you and I missed you and I'm just so sorry for everything." Soubi chuckled slightly at the boy's jumbled and hurried response.

"I love you too and you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do…I couldn't keep control during that battle…" Soubi then gave a grin as he took Ritsuka's warm face in a large hand and raised it to catch his lips in a quick and tender kiss.

"I don't care about any of that."

"You don't?"

"No. All I care about is you. You are safe, and that is what matters."

The blondes' words truly warmed Ritsuka's heart and he buried his face into Soubi's sturdy chest before taking a very deep and calming breath. The room then went peacefully quiet, save the sound of shallow breathes, as Ritsuka drifted away to sleep wrapped in Soubi's arms. Soubi was quick to follow suit with a smile on his face, just happy to have Ritsuka back once again.

The new morning sun shone in through the drawn curtains of the quiet master bedroom and cast warm rays on the tall blondes' cheeks, stirring him just slightly from his sleep. Soubi let out a small groan, feeling like it was far too early to be up, before repositioning himself to wrap around his partner that had ended up on the opposite side of the bed sometime in the night. The sensation was more than enough to stir the small boy from his sleep and his eyes soon fluttered open in a slightly confused manner. Soubi then heard a small groan and realized that he had woken his partner.

"Good morning Ritsuka."

The boy then suddenly shot up to a sitting position in the bed before whipping his head around in a panicked blur of heavy gasps and wide eyes. The sight sent Soubi into a panic of his own.

"Ritsuka?! What's wrong?!" The boy then finally snapped a panicked gaze firmly on the blonde next to him.

"What the hell?! Why am I here?!" Soubi then immediately gained a sour expression at the boys' question.

"Riku…?"

"Yes! It's me!" The blonde let out an aggravated sigh before standing from the bed, putting on a shirt and making his way towards the door.

"Let me know when you are done invading Ritsuka's body." Soubi then felt a small hand pull on his sleeve and he shot a sinister glare over his shoulder.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm not doing this…Ritsuka honestly took over last night." Soubi then begrudgingly turned around to face Riku with arms crossed.

"And you actually expect me to believe that you didn't force your way out again?"

"Yes I do! I have no reason to be here right now and I gain nothing from it." Soubi's expression began to soften softly as he analyzed the boys' genuinely distressed face.

"Well…just do whatever you have to do to talk to Ritsuka and switch back."

"Ok ok, I'll try." Riku then took a few deep breaths before closing his eyes and focusing all his energy on reaching Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka…what are you doing?! I'm not sure what you're playing at but I need you to get back out here…" There was then a short silence as he awaited reply. "Ritsuka?! Answer me!" After another short silence, Riku's eyes shot open once more to look at Soubi in a panic.

"Soubi…he isn't answering me! He has never done this before! I can't even switch back, I tried! I-I don't know what to do…I don't know what's happened to him…" The blonde then quickly became concerned and finally uncrossed his arms but made sure to keep his distance just to be safe.

"Well…we could try going to see Dr. Katsuko. She has been helping Ritsuka through this whole mess." Riku then averted his gaze quickly to the floor upon remembering how his last visit with the doctor went.

"Umm…I may have burnt that bridge already." Soubi rubbed his temple with his fingers in frustration for a moment before replying in an annoyed tone.

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she is our best bet to figure this out so you are going to have to suck it up and apologize for whatever you did."

"Ah no! Come one Soubi! That's against my better nature."

"Too bad."

"Ugh….fine!"

"Good. Now get dressed so we can get going."

"Ok, Ok."

Soubi then swiftly exited the room, leaving Riku alone to get dressed. He took a deep breath before finally hauling himself off the bed and towards the dresser. He then looked into the large vanity mirror where he stared in silence for a moment.

"Ritsuka…you had better be alright in there. I really don't like the looks of all this…"

TBC


	13. Lost

Once Riku had rummaged through Ritsukas' drawers and found something to wear, he made his way into the living room with a pout, where Soubi was waiting not so patiently.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Good. Let's get going."

"Fine." The boy's attitude already put Soubi at his limit of patience, so he suddenly stopped just before the door and turned to glare fiercely into the boy's eyes.

"Listen…I am in no mood for you today. I want to make it perfectly clear that you need to keep your attitude in check when we go to see the doctor."

"And if I don't?" Soubi then leaned down to be closer to eye level with the boy before replying in a cool but fiery tone.

"I've told you before, just because I won't hurt Ritsuka, doesn't mean that I won't hurt you." This gave the boy a slight chill as he replying in an aloof tone.

"Alright alright, fine."

Soubi then led the way out of their home and into the car with Riku following sluggishly behind. Once Riku got into the car, Soubi shot him one last suspicious glare before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. The ride to the spunky doctors' office was relatively short, but filled with an eerie and tense silence, as neither party was entirely thrilled with their current situation. Soubi, more than Riku, was very relieved when they pulled into the small parking lot of the tall office building. As soon as the car came to a stop, Soubi made a quick exit before walking around to open the passenger side door. Soubi glared down at the boy still seated in the car with a disapproving frown until Riku finally looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Soubi please don't make me do this…" The boy's whining tone only annoyed Soubi further.

"You're doing this whether you like it or not. This is your mess and I need you to clean it up so that I can get Ritsuka back. Now get going."

Riku let out a long defeated sigh before finally hauling himself out of the car. This time around Soubi made sure to let Riku walk in front of him as they made their way up to the door, not entirely trusting that he wouldn't try to make a break for it. Luckily, they both made it inside, down a few hallways and up to the receptionist's desk of the doctor's office. Riku stood quietly at the counter with arms crossed until Soubi gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow.

"Excuse me lady, I need to see the good doctor." The young woman at the desk looked up with wide eyes, caught in a mixture of surprise and annoyance at the boy's attitude. She gave a disapproving glare over the rim of her glasses before replying in an annoyed and tense tone.

"And you are?"

"Rik- er…Ritsuka. Aoyagi Ritsuka." The woman then quietly stood from her place before replying in a much more calm and even tone.

"Wait right here , I'll go and see if she is available."

"Yeah great." Riku then felt a sharp jab in his back from the tall blonde and he begrudgingly corrected his behavior. "I mean, thank you." The woman then gave a small smile before disappearing behind the door. A few silent minutes passed in the waiting room before the woman appeared once again with a smile.

"She will see you now." Riku then began walking towards the door but was stopped by the sound of Soubi's voice addressing the receptionist.

"Would it be all right if I sat in this session?"

"I'm not sure, that is up to the doctor; but you're more than welcome to accompany him to her office and ask her."

"Thank you very much."

Riku and Soubi then made their way down the short hallway that led to the doctor's private office, where the door was already open. As soon as they entered the small room, the petite doctor stood from her chair before bowing graciously to her guests.

"Hello again Ritsuka. Will you be joining us today ?" Soubi gave a warm smile in reply while Riku crossed his arms once again in a silent pout.

"Would that be alright?"

"Of course. Please, have a seat." Riku and Soubi both sat down on the small couch while Dr. Katsuko sat back in her place in her chair with her legs crossed daintily. "So, how can I help you today Ritsuka?" Riku remained stubbornly silent so Soubi decided to step in.

"Well Dr. Katsuko, Riku…has something he'd like to say to you." The doctor then crossed her arms in surprise and embarrassment before speaking to the boy in the most professional tone she could muster.

"Riku? Is that true?" Riku was none too pleased about being talked to like a child and his scowl showed it clearly. He remained silent until Soubi shot him a fiery gaze that was finally enough to startle him into speaking.

"Fine…Listen…I'm sorry for the way I acted during our last session. It was inappropriate and I won't do it again. I came here today to ask for your help and I hope you can forgive my behavior." Soubi's eyes grew wide and the doctor's mouth hung slightly agape, both of them completely stunned at the level of courtesy and sincerity from the usually rash young boy. Once she recovered from the shock, the doctor was able to move forward with the session.

"Well I very much appreciate and accept your apology Riku. Now, what is it that is bothering you? I'll be happy to help if I can. " Riku then averted his gaze to the floor slightly, not being at all comfortable with the idea of accepting help from anyone for any reason.

"Well I can't find Ritsuka." The doctor seemed genuinely puzzled by this and was quick to question further.

"Can't find him?"

"Yeah…I've been here for a little over a day now. Ritsuka usually takes back over way before this long."

"Has he said anything about it? Is he upset maybe?"

"That's the thing…I haven't even heard from him. Usually I can hear him in my head and he can hear me but I haven't heard him. I even tried calling to him and I got nothing." Dr. Katsuko jotted a few things down in her notepad before looking back up at the pair with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm…that does seem out of place. Did you two do have a fight?"

"No…I mean…not really."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No! It's none of your business! Either of you!" The doctor could see that the situation was escalating and Riku's calm demeanor was very quickly fading. She realized that, taken the boy's natural attitude, he wouldn't be cooperative for long so she decided that it was best to work a little quicker.

"Ok, that's fine we don't have to talk about the fight; but could you tell me if it was a big fight? Something that might make Ritsuka upset or depressed?" Riku did his best to calm down before replying.

"No. It wasn't a big deal."

"Ok. Can I ask you and Mr. Agatsuma to think back to when the switch last took place and tell me if anything traumatic happened around that time? Any big decisions made? Altercations? Maybe even family trouble or final exams at school? Anything overly stressful." Almost immediately, Both Riku and Soubi's gazes shot to one another's with worried expressions as they knew of only one thing that happened in that time. Riku then looked back at the doctor with a grimace.

"Yeah…Ritsuka got in a fight after school. Do you think that be the cause of it?"

"He did? Well there is a strong possibility that a fight with a classmate might have a lot to with Ritsuka's disappearance."

"Well it was more of an argument and they weren't his classmates."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I don't really feel like it."

"Well Riku, this could be important. Could you please tell me more about what happened?" Soubi could now sense the tension filling the room as Riku fought back his naturally poor attitude and considering that he was now fairly certain of the cause of the problem, he decided it would be best in intervene.

"Actually Dr. Katsuko, I think you have been a great help but we really must go." The woman was clearly flustered by this, not being comfortable leaving Riku and Ritsuka in such a state.

"I'm sorry but I really don't think it's a good idea to stop the session short. This is a serious situation and I think it's best for Ritsuka to try and resolve it quickly."

"That won't be necessary. We can handle it from here." Soubi then glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see that Riku was now tapping his foot anxiously on the floor.

"Mr. Agatsuma, I understand that you are a busy person but Ritsuka's well-being my priority." Soubi then stood form his seat in an attempt to make his stance clear.

"I can take care of him just fine. We can reschedule for another day."

"But Ritsuka really-" The tension then finally snapped as Riku couldn't hold back his feelings of the situation anymore.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Riku then burst to his feet with both his fists clenched tight in frustration. "He said we have to go lady! Don't you listen?! I know that you make your money by the minute but damn woman, learn when enough is enough!" Soubi then tried his best to handle the situation as best he could.

"Riku! That's enough!"

"No! I'm sick of this! I don't understand how Ritsuka puts up with this shit!" Soubi's patience then ran out completely and picked the boy up off the floor from the collar of his shirt.

"Put me down!" He kicked and flailed for a short moment until he was out of breath.

"Are you done?" Riku then let out a defeated sigh as he nodded his head.

"Just put me down."

"Fine; but then we are leaving. Got it?" Soubi then set the boy back down on his feet.

"Yeah yeah…let's go already."

"I apologize for all this Dr. Katsuko.

"I-it's fine." Soubi then turned and bowed to the doctor before walking towards the door with Riku in toe. Just as they reached the frame of the door however, Riku stopped dead in his tracks before turning around and making a bee line towards the small doctor, stopping only inches from her. She was startled only for second but was given a deep chill upon hearing the boy's calm and angry voice.

"Listen here Doc…Let's get a few things perfectly clear: you are Ritsuka's doctor, not mine. You don't like me and I don't you and that's fine, but I don't like the way you are with Ritsuka and that's not fine. I don't like the way you treat him, the way you talk to him or the way you look at him. You are supposed to be a professional…but you take every chance you can to win your way into his heart and probably more. Well let me tell you something, it's never going to happen. Even if he didn't have Soubi or if you weren't incredibly old…you're not good enough for someone like Ritsuka. He would never be brave enough to turn down your advances so consider this your last warning."

The doctor could only stare on blankly in shock as Riku stormed out of the office, this time with Soubi's following closely behind. The two made their way back to the car in utter silence. It was only once they had both gotten in that Riku spoke once more.

"So…I'm guessing you have some great idea of what happened?" Soubi did his best to temporarily ignore the slightly terrifying outburst only moments ago, and answered calmly.

"I'm still not sure what happened…" Soubi then started the car before shifting his attitude and the entire atmosphere to a much darker one. "…But I know where we have to go to find out." Riku was a little scared by the blonde's dark and serious tone but did his best to keep his cool as the car rolled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Great. Where to?" Soubi then shot a serious glare towards the boy in the passenger seat.

"To the academy. We have to see Ritsu." Riku was none too pleased by this answer and shot forward in his seat in anger.

"What?! Hell no! That guy is a total asshole Soubi!" The blonde still wasn't entirely sure how Ritsuka's condition and was slightly confused by his alter ego's knowledge.

"How do you know anything about Ritsu?"

"I know everything Ritsuka knows and he isn't totally clueless. He knows a lot more about Ritsu then you think."

"I see…."

"Look, let's just figure this out on our own. That guy is nothing but trouble."

"I know he is…but he might be the only one that can help me get Ritsuka back…that makes it worth it." Riku then crossed his arms in a pout before slumping back in his seat.

"Fine…but I'm not going to be polite this time."

"Fine. Just try not to cause too much trouble."

"No promises." Soubi let out a long sigh before accepting that that was as good as he was going to get from Riku.

The car ride to the academy was very long and very quiet, neither Soubi nor Riku having too much to say to each other even on a good day. It was almost an hour before the car finally rolled through the large iron gates of the campus and up to the large double doors in the front of the main building. Soubi put the car in park and switched it off and took in a deep breath before stepping out of the car with a very ominous eerie feeling. Riku followed behind as they made their up through the double and into the quiet and empty lobby. Soubi put on a determined face as he led the way down a few hallways that led to Ritsu's office. Once they reached his office, they both took a brief moment to quell their emotions before Soubi knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." The tall blonde took one last deep breath before pushing the door open and setting eyes on the tall slender man that had raised him most his life.

"Hello Sensei…" Ritsu gave a wide grin at the sight of his best student and he closed his small laptop before gesturing for them to come in.

"Soubi! Good to see you." Soubi then waited for Riku to take a few more steps before closing the door behind him. With the door closed, Riku found a corner of the room to stand in with his arms crossed while Soubi simply stood in his place close to the door. "And it's good to see you too Ritsuka."

"Fuck off."

"Oh! My my, I hope you don't talk to your Sentouki that way. That's no way for a young master to speak."

"I said…fuck off." Ritsu then turned his gaze over the frame of his glasses and back to Soubi.

"Well…how can I help you today Soubi? Or are you just here for a visit?"

"We need your help with something." Ritsu then cracked a wicked grin as he leaned back in his chair with his delicate fingers laced together in his lap.

"What is it that you need help with?"

"Well to make a long story short…Ritsuka has recently developed an alter ego, his name is Riku, and we have been dealing with it on our own just fine. Recently however, Riku took over and hasn't been able to switch back with Ritsuka and can't hear or talk to him like he normally can." The professor then leaned forward in his chair once more to rest his hands on his desk with an inquisitive grin.

"Really now? Well that is interesting. If I may, what was the original cause of the personality split?"

"We aren't sure."

"I see. The better question is why is it that this time his personality actually split and stayed that way instead of simply repressing the old one, like when Seimei died."

"We don't know that either."

"Well you aren't giving me much to go on Soubi."

"I know."

"Well can you tell me what was happening the last time Ritsuka was in control of his own body?"

"We were in battle." Riku then cut in to add his two cents.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way asshole. There was no need for a search and rescue and you know it." Ritsu cracked another grin at this.

"Ah, yes. Well it's part of my job to keep tabs on Soubi and that means keeping tabs on Ritsuka as well. Surely you can see how the disappearance of Loveless could be a concern of mine."

"Yeah whatever." Ritsu then turned his attention back to Soubi.

"So was there anything off about the battle then? I hate to admit that I haven't gotten the report back from Nagisa yet. All I know is that you won, but that was never really in question."

"Well normally Ritsuka has no problem with battling, even against opponents far above his level, but this time something was different."

"Different how?"

"Well as soon as Zero landed their first attack, Ritsuka fainted and Riku took over and finished the battle."

"Really now? That's even more interesting. How did he do?" Soubi hesitated for a moment as wanted to choice his words very wisely.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yes, he did fine." Ritsu's attitude then suddenly shifted as he furrowed his brow in growing annoyance with Soubi's dodges.

"Soubi, if you want my help you have to tell what I need to know." Soubi then let out an aggravated sigh before lowering his gaze in defeat, never really being able to defy his teacher.

"We won the battle by using the substitution spell." Ritsu's was genuinely surprised by this, having never known Soubi to take such a risk.

"Substitution? That's very out of character for you Soubi." Riku then took a few steps out of the corner to be closer to Soubi in the middle of the room to address the arrogant man.

"He didn't have a choice. I was in charge and I made the call. I was sick of them and they wanted to take us back here and I hate this place, so I needed to win." Ritsu then put on a very serious face and spoke to the pair in a serious tone.

"Well that was a very dangerous move you pulled. That spell has repercussions. Even the best pairs have to deal with some sort of fallout from using it. I am fairly certain that using that spell is the source of your current problem." Soubi then began to panic slightly as he replied.

"So you think that's what caused this?"

"Yes. That spell completely severs your bond to your Sacrifice but even though it's only for a moment, it can have lasting effects on the bond. With Ritsuka being in an already instable place, the bond breaking could have affected him in a much bigger way than it normally would." Soubi's panic then began to clearly show in his voice.

"So what are you saying? Is there anything we can do to fix this?"

"I'm saying that Ritsuka is lost. He is lost somewhere in the depths of his own mind and soul. Normally he could use his bond to you to find his way back but the spell has made it hard or even impossible for him to feel the bond."

"But…he seemed fine! After our battle he came back, it was only for a few minutes before he went back to sleep, but it was him."

"I'm guessing Riku was drained after the battle?"

"Yes."

"it's likely that Ritsuka was able to find his way without the other consciousness clouding his vision, but as soon as he feel back asleep we was lost again and now is stuck."

"So what can I do?!" Ritsu leaned back in his chair once more as he thought in silence for a moment.

"Well I can only think of one thing that might help."

"What is it?"

"A bonding exercise."

"A bonding exercise? How will that help?"

"Well we would have the school doctor put Riku under hypnosis to quiet the second consciousness in Ritsuka's mind, then you run a bonding exercise with the rest of the school. You use your thread to find Riku's body somewhere on campus and hopefully Ritsuka will be able to see your thread also and be able to follow it back to you while his body is unconscious."

"You really think it could work."

"I think it's your best bet." Soubi then looked over to Riku for support but was only met with a sour expression and tone from the small boy.

"Are you seriously saying we trust this guy Soubi?"

"I don't think we have a choice."

"Fine…but if anything at all seems out of place, I'm out."

"Fine." Soubi then turned back to Ritsu who now had a grin on once more.

"It's all settled then. We are running the exercise first thing in the morning. Since it's already late, you two are more than welcome to stay here for the night. Soubi, I left your room the way you left it and you two can stay there." Soubi had an uneasy feeling about the whole deal but he was also too afraid of Riku backing out.

"Fine. But we are leaving as soon as we are done in the morning."

"That'll be just fine."

Soubi then turned without another word and opened the door behind him before walking out into the hallway. Riku followed behind as they put the office behind them and made their way down the hallway. They only got half way before Riku stopped and called to Soubi.

"Hey Soubi, wait here for a second, I think I dropped my phone in that pricks office."

"Ok." Riku then ran back down the hallway and opened the door of the office calmly. He then shut the door gently behind before approaching Ritsu's desk with a fierce scowl.

"Was there something else I could help you with, Riku was it?" The boy ignored the pleasantry and instead slammed his hands down on the desk in front of the blonde and spoke in the same calm and angry voice that he used to speak to the doctor.

"Listen here asshole…you don't fool me for one second. I don't know what you are planning and frankly I don't care, but you better be sure that I'm not going to let you to do anything to me or Ritsuka; and you sure as hell won't be doing anything to Soubi while I'm around. I know Ritsuka is a quiet polite kid…but I'm not. I know exactly the kind of person you are and I know exactly the things you've done. You are a filthy waste of space…and one day you will pay for things you've done to Ritsuka…you'll pay for the awful things you did to Soubi when he was just a child! And if I'm lucky….i'll be the one to deliver your punishment. After tomorrow morning, if you know what is good for you….you will leave us the fuck alone." Ritsu simply smiled eerily as the boy stormed off back out the door, slamming it behind him and running back down the hallway to meet Soubi.

"Did you find your phone?"

"Yeah I got it. Let's go to bed so we can get the hell out of here." Soubi then looked down at the boy with a small smile.

"You know…for once, I agree with you."

TBC


	14. Running Drills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! I apologize once again for updating so late and for the relative shortness of this chapter! I'm really gonna try to turn em out a little faster!
> 
> Thank you as always for reading you gorgeous people you! ^_^
> 
> -Shuichi77

Night soon fell on the seven Moons Academy and Soubi and Riku had made a hasty retreat into Soubi's old dorm room, neither one of them wanting to deal with Ritsu any more than absolutely necessary. It wasn't very long at all before the two slipped away to sleep, completely exhausted from their long and frustrating day. The entire campus remained calm and quiet well into the late hours of the night. The calm was shattered however in the early hours of the morning when Ritsu suddenly burst into Soubi's dorm.

"Get up you two. We are beginning the exercise." Riku stirred slightly from his place on a small mat on the floor opposite the bed, which Soubi had insisted he slept on, to retort in an annoyed tone.

"Right now? It's the middle of the night."

"Yes, now. We run our drills at a moment's notice to keep the students on their toes. So if you wish to participate, then I suggest you get going." Riku then pulled a pillow over his head in defiance as he let out a long groan. It was then only a few seconds before the pillow was pulled off of him by Soubi, who was already fully awake and ready to go.

"Come on. You said you wanted to get out of here as soon as possible." Riku looked up at the tall blonde with a grimace before begrudgingly hauling himself up off the mat.

"Fine fine."

Ritsu then lead the way out of the small dorm and into the dark corridor just outside. All of the lights in the entire building had been shut off for the drill, save a few scattered dim emergency lights. The duo followed Ritsu down a few darkened hallways until they came to an intersection where a small blue haired woman was waiting for them.

"What took you so long Ritsu?"

"Calm down Nagisa." Ritsu then turned to address the duo that was close in toe. "Now, Nagisa has been filled in on your current situation on a need to know basis. I've informed her of Ritsuka's current problem with proper bonding in battle. So from here Ritsuka will go with Nagisa for this drill. She will perform the hypnosis and hide him somewhere in the facility like the other Sacrifices. Soubi will come with me to join the other Sentouki in the mess hall to await the start of the exercise."

Riku gave a quick glance over to the small blue haired scientist before looking back at Soubi with a suspicious glance. Soubi gave a suspicious look of his own before Ritsu ushered him off down the hallway. Nagisa then turned her attention to the small boy in front of her with her arms crossed and a sour expression.

"Well, come on then."

Riku very begrudgingly did as he was told and followed the small women in silence down a few hallways and around a couple of corners until she stopped suddenly in front of a large metal door. He watched on as she pulled a large key ring from her pocket and stuck a key into the door. He followed her along inside into a large open laboratory type room. He gave a quick look around but wasn't given very much time at all before a small arm suddenly wrapped tightly around his waist from behind.

"What the fuck?!" Riku quickly tried to free himself but he was stopped when a small wet rag was firmly pressed and held against his mouth and nose. He continued to struggle until his vision began to blur and his body grew weak, until he finally succumbed and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile…

Ritsu escorted Soubi to the mess hall in a tense silence. They soon arrived into a large open, very dark, cafeteria that was filled with students of all types and ages. Soubi gave a grimace at the scene, having not so fond memories of his own time as a student at the academy. Ritsu then turned to him with a small smile.

"You can go ahead and wait here with the other Sentouki until the announcement is made for them to begin." Soubi let out a small sigh at this before replying in an indifferent tone.

"Fine…"

Only moments after Ritsu took his leave, Soubi suddenly heard his name being called from somewhere within the crowd.

"Soubi! Hey, Soubi! Over here!" sHe looked around curiously before he finally set eyes on an all too familiar red headed boy. Once the boy had seen that the blonde had noticed him, he made a bee line for his position and greeted him in a warm, albeit slightly confused, manner.

"Hey there Soubi."

"What do you want Natsuo."

"Geez…you're awfully grumpy. I was just surprised to see you here."

"Well I'm not here for a friendly visit."

"Well then, why are you here anyway?"

"That's…a very long story."

Back in Nagisa's lab…

Riku's body was lying still on a cold hard exam table in the center of the laboratory when his eyes suddenly shot open, and he found himself lying on a seemingly invisible surface in a black void. He immediately recognized it as his usual prison inside Ritsuka's mind and he quickly shot up to a seated position to see Ritsuka sitting across from him with his knees pulled up to his head and his face buried in his arms. He then called out to him in a mixture of relief and panic.

"R-Ritsuka?!" The sudden noise startled Ritsuka and he quickly jerked his head up in surprise to look at Riku with wide tear filled eyes.

"Riku?! Is that really you?!"

"Y-yeah!" Ritsuka then crawled over to Riku and propped himself up on his knees before throwing his arms around him in a tight and desperate hug.

"I never thought I would be this happy to see you…" Riku tentatively returned his hug, still incredibly confused.

"Where have you been Ritsuka?!" Ritsuka then released him and quickly stood up with a gasp.

"Never mind that! Where are we?! Where is Soubi?! Is he ok?!" Riku then brought his focus back to their current situation and got up to be standing just in front of Ritsuka as he replied in a cool tone.

"We are at the Seven Moons Academy and Soubi is here somewhere." Ritsuka then began to completely panic.

"The Academy?! Riku! Why would you come here! We have to get out here right now! The man that runs this place is insane!"

"Yeah you aren't kidding about that…but I don't know if there is anything we can do about it now."

"W-what do you mean?! What happened?!" Riku then let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Well… we came here to try and figure out what happened to you and that Ritsu guy said we should run a bonding drill with the other students. They said they would hypnotize me, like the good doctor did, in hopes of that allowing Soubi to find you somewhere within your own psyche, or whatever. Anyway, they separated us and some crazy bitch drugged me and knocked me out. So I'm guessing we are still there." Ritsuka then slumped to the ground as tears began to stream down his face.

"N-no…how could you let this happen…."

"Me?! You are the one who went and disappeared!"

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose!" Riku then let out a growl of frustration as he began to pace back and forth.

"I know I know! We just need to figure a way out of this now."

"I know…and soon…I've got a really bad feeling."

Back in the large cafeteria, the exercise was just getting under way and the students had just been released from the area to go find their partners. As the students scattered in all directions, Natsuo decided to stick close by Soubi, and the two took a leisurely exit from the room, well after all the others. Soubi began to walk down a dark hallway in silence until he finally looked over his shoulder with a scowl at the short red headed boy.

"Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be looking for Youji?"

"Nah, we hate these lame things so he always just waits for me in the library. We don't need these stupid drills, they are for losers."

"I agree…"

"So what exactly are you doing here Soubi?"

"I already told you, it's a long story and I don't really feel like talking about it. All you need to know is that I'm looking for Ritsuka." Natsuo gave a curious expression at this has he took a few extra steps to be right beside Soubi as they walked.

"Ritsuka? Is he here too? You sure it was a good idea to bring him here?" This finally caused Soubi's true level of concern to show on his face as he looked down at the red head.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I don't really know, but ever since you caused us to fail our last assignment, Ritsu and Nagisa have been talking about Ritsuka a lot. They've even sent a few other units to spy on you guys." Soubi then stopped dead in his tracks to turn to Natsuo with an angry expression.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Hey! We are busy people ya know! Besides…we were still kind of pissed at you for the whole substitution thing, Youji was in recovery for a week!" Soubi then let out a low growl before taking off down the dark hallway without a word as Natsuo stayed behind and simply called after him.

"What the hell Soubi?! Where are you going?!"

Natsuo's words sent Soubi into a full panic and in that moment all he could focus was finding Riku and getting out of there, figuring they could deal with everything else once they were safe. In his flustered state, Soubi could barely make his way through the dark halls that he had once known all too well and it was no time at all before he was hopelessly lost. He stopped in an empty corridor for a moment to catch his breath and try to figure out where he was. He decided that he would try to focus on the invisible thread that bonded him to Ritsuka. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing as he focused, but his eyes quickly shot open upon feeling his body being suddenly and violently yanked from behind. He soon found himself being pulled into a dark room by an unknown figure before he was suddenly blindfolded and a wet rag was pressed to his face. It was then only a few short seconds before he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, back within the depths Ritsuka's mind…

Amidst the quiet darkness, Ritsuka suddenly leapt up from his sullen state on the floor with wide eyes.

"Riku! We have to get out of here! Now!" Riku was startled by the sudden outburst but replied in a sour tone.

"Well I think we've already established that Ritsuka…"

"No you don't understand! Soubi is in trouble!" Riku gave a small scoff at this.

"How would you know? I'm sure he is fine." Riku was then completely taken aback as he watched Ritsuka lower his head as he let out a small growl and began to shake slightly in anger. "H-hey….Ritsuka, just calm down ok."

Ritsuka then took a small step forward with balled fists, before roughly shoving Riku down to the ground with all his might and standing over him with a scowl. Riku could then only look up at him with a slightly scared expression.

"No! I won't calm down damn it! I've been putting up with you this whole time and I'm tired of it! You always say that you just want to help me and that you are my stronger honest side….well where is all that bravado now?! You keep saying that I need to stand up for what I want and be strong but when it counts, you're the one that turns into a coward?! What's the point of you if you can't even feel that Soubi is in trouble and that I have to do something?! Just what is the point of you?!" There was then a short silence as Ritsuka continued to shake in anger over his copy with his eyes shut tight in an attempt to contain his tears. Ritsuka then heard a small chuckle and his eyes shot open to see Riku was now grinning up at him.

"Now that's more like it…that's what I've been waiting for." Riku then extended a hand up to Ritsuka who looked back at him curiously. "Now…let's get out of here."

"T-thank you Riku…but how are we going to get out of here?"

"I've got an idea."

Ritsuka finally gave a small smile to his counterpart as he took his hand in his own and pulled him up from the ground. The two then stood face to face and Riku gave a big grin before taking Ritsuka's head in his hands.

"Sorry, but this might hurt a little." Before Ritsuka was even given a chance to respond, Riku roughly head-butted him in the forehead, sending him reeling back in pain as he clutched his head.

"R-Riku! What the h-" Before Ritsuka could lay into his other half, his vision blurred and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Ritsuka's body then suddenly jolted up to a seated position as he gasped and his eyes flew open. He whipped his head in all directions and found himself laying on a cold metal exam table with a bright light shining down on him. He then felt a sharp pain in his arm and he quickly looked down to see that there was an IV taped down to his arm. He quickly ripped out the needle before stumbling down off the table. He didn't make it very far however, before he was confronted by a surprised Nagisa.

"What the hell?! You should still be totally knocked out!"

"Nagisa! What were you trying to do?!" Nagisa then quickly reverted back to her normal nonchalant and morbid attitude.

"Well I was just getting what I was promised."

"What you were promised?! And what was that?!"

"Well… Sensei said that once he had Soubi, I could keep you and dissect you."

"Dissect me?!"

"Yeah of course. What else would I want you for?"

" _Gah! She really is bat shit!"_ Nagisa then watched on in a confused curiosity as Ritsuka turned away from her and began to carry on a conversation, seemingly with himself.

"Yeah see, I told you. This whole place is insane."

" _What the fuck would she wanna dissect us for anyway?"_

"Who knows, and I don't really care. We have to find Soubi."

" _Right…well I don't think she is just going to let us walk out of here."_ Ritsuka then paused for a moment to shoot a glance over at Nagisa before turning away again to continue his internal conversation.

"You're probably right…but what should we do?"

" _Do you trust me?"_

"Y-yeah…"

" _Ok then. Switch with me and I'll handle it. I'll switch back with you as soon as we get away from her so you can go find Soubi."_

"All right. Don't do anything reckless…we have to get Soubi."

Nagisa then watched on as Ritsuka's knees buckled and he began to falter. He held his head and swayed in place before stopping suddenly to stand up straight with a wicked grin. She then began to worry slightly as the boy slowly crept closer to her, never dropping his sinister grin. Once she was within reach the boy suddenly grabbed her by the white collar of her frilled shirt and pulled her face close to his.

"So…you like to dissect things?" Nagisa then gave a grin of her own, never having been too extremely terrified of the small sweet boy that she had encountered in the past.

"Well I am a scientist after all."

"Well let's see what makes you tick then." The boy then began to drag Nagisa by her collar over towards her own exam table as she clawed at his hands and tried to struggle free.

"Oh come on Ritsuka! You wouldn't hurt me! You are such a sweet boy!" He then stopped suddenly before turning to pull Nagisa's face once again to be only inches from his own. He then looked at her dead in the eyes with a wicked smile.

"You're right….but Ritsuka isn't here."

TBC


	15. Predator and Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! So sorry again for long update times! Work and life is always so hectic! But thank you all so much for hanging in there! Thank you as always for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Shuichi77

The darkened halls of the Seven Moons Academy were still a bustle with activity as the students rushed to find their partners before all the others. Despite the rush of bodies moving skillfully through the darkness with ease, the entire campus remained fairly quiet as the students relied solely on their bond to find their goal. In a dark corner of the academy, however, all was not quite so well and quiet. At the very back of a far building, in a small room off the beaten path, Soubi slowly began to regain his consciousness. It was a few short moments before he finally came too and found himself blindfolded and restrained to a small chair, completely stuck and utterly helpless. As he regained control of his muscles, he did his best to try and struggle free of his restraints but to no avail. He immediately stopped and stiffened every muscle upon hearing the all too familiar sound of a whip crack through the cold, stale air. He let out a low growl deep in his throat before speaking out blindly into the darkness in a gruff and angry tone.

"Ritsu…what have you done with Ritsuka?" Soubi heard a sinister laugh break the silence just as his blindfold was untied and a small light was flicked on, dimly illuminating the face that was already burned into his memory.

"I'll admit…I may have trained you a little too well…but aren't you growing tired yet of serving an Aoyagi?"

"I've only ever truly served one. I'll only ever recognize Ritsuka as my master and partner."

"But we both know just how loyally you served Seimei."

"A situation that you forced me into…" Soubi gritted his teeth before continuing coldly, "I was only a child when you took my ears and then willingly gave me away to that sadistic psychopath." Ritsu's usually calm and somewhat graceful appearance then took on a very smug expression.

"But he was your master none the less." Soubi despised remembering Seimei in such a light and shot Ritsu a fierce glare and an angry scowl.

"I'll never accept Seimei as my true master. He was never even half the man that Ritsuka already is." Ritsu scoffed mockingly at the blonde's retort.

"He is still just a boy; A sniveling brat that will never live up to Seimei's legacy. He is a useless Sacrifice that will never be able to use you to your full potential." Soubi tried once more to break himself free of his restraints as he lunged toward Ritsu and spat his reply.

"Don't you dare speak of Ritsuka that way! You have no idea what he is capable of! Now, where is he?!"

Ritsu smirked as he watched Soubi struggle in vain to free himself. He took a small step forward to be only inches from Soubi and pressed the handle of his whip beneath Soubi's chin, lifting his head to look directly into his eyes with a self-satisfied grin.

"It's time you forget all about the Aoyagi boy and take the place you were always meant for." Soubi simply scowled angrily as he replied,

"And what place is that?"

"By my side, of course. As my Sentouki." Soubi couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at this.

"You can't be serious."

Ritsu gave a sour grimace at Soubi's defiance and took a few small steps backwards before cracking his whip swiftly and harshly across Soubi's chest. Soubi didn't wince or cry out, but instead burned his fierce gaze through Ritsu as he listened.

"What do you think I spent all those years training you for? Do you really think I spent all that time raising you, feeding you, clothing you, teaching you…just to pass you off to serve another?" Soubi's glare began to fade away into a wide eyed gaze. All his life he was led to believe that he had always been meant to serve Seimei and Seimei alone.

"Then what…?"

"I've always intended to be your master, in the end, when you were ready. Ever since the day your parents died. From the very first moment that I gazed down at your red face as you stared at their graves…you looked exactly like your mother…I knew then that I would make you mine one day, as I did with her."

Soubi's heart sank and stomach churned as his worst suspicions were finally confirmed. He gritted his teeth in anger before replying in the most even tone he could muster, not wanting to give Ritsu the satisfaction of his pain.

"It that why you…cause I look like her?" Ritsu smirked again as he replied nonchalantly.

"Yes."

This was much less of a surprise to Soubi, but it hurt none the less to not even be seen, but seen through to be admired as a ghost. His mind was flooded with thoughts and questions that he had never dared to ask, but one stood out above all the others. He gritted his teeth once more, this time in pain, as he swallowed all of his pride to allow himself to let his emotions go and ask the one question that stood out; the one thing he had always wanted to know. He allowed a few rare tears to escape him as he looked up at Ritsu with a pleading expression and spoke in a sullen and angry tone.

"T-then why Sensei?! If you loved me and wanted me to be yours, why did you give me to Seimei?! I had admired you and loved you my entire life until that day! So then why?!" Ritsu gave a satisfied smirk at Soubi's sorry state as he took a few steps forward again to be face to face with Soubi once more. He took his chin gently in his hand and replied smugly,

"To break you in, of course. I wanted to make sure that you had truly honed your skills before becoming your Sacrifice. Seimei Aoyagi was the only other person capable to completely break down every part of you, leaving a perfect canvas for me to craft upon. I simply couldn't be bother with it, I'm a busy man."

Soubi then felt something finally die within him; something that he had held onto for countless years. It was the last shred of admiration and love for the man that had raised him and that he had once called his family. Then and there, in that instant, the last poisoned piece of himself that had always held him back shattered forever, finally freeing him of Ritsu's hold. He was then able to crack an eerie smile as he looked up at Ritsu with a fierce glare.

"I'll never serve you…I'll die first…but not until I kill you."

Meanwhile…

"W-what are you talking about Ritsuka? Y-You're right here!" Riku couldn't help but to give a wicked smirk at the increasingly flustered woman in his grasp, truly enjoying her lack of knowledge on the situation.

"Oh, I'm not Ritsuka…I'm much worse."

Riku then turned around in the opposite direction and began to walk across the room towards the exam table, all the while never releasing his grasp on Nagisa, dragging her along behind him. Nagisa was in a confused panic as she quickly realized that she had lost all control of the situation, and began to claw frantically at the small hands that held her in a surprisingly firm grasp. Riku quickly arrived at the exam table and wasted no time in hoisted the woman's petite frame off the floor before slamming her roughly down onto her back onto the cold metal surface. He happened to notice two pairs of thick leather restraints that were attached and very swiftly secured her legs in them. He moved on next to tie down her arms, but she took the opportunity to claw at Riku as she flailed about the table. Riku was in no mood to deal with the woman any longer, so he let out a low growl before grapping one her flailing arms and using his other hand to slam her back down onto the table by her throat, finally stunning her slightly.

"Just sit still woman!"

"W-what are you going to do?!" Riku gave another evil smirk as he hovered over the defenseless woman, then whipped his head around in search of something, not entirely sure of just what. His eyes landed on the small side table filled with various scalpels and other tools, and he took one of the sharp knives into his hand before turning back to Nagisa with a grin.

"Well Nagisa…let me fill you in a little. I am Ritsuka's alter ego of sorts, which means I know everything that Ritsuka does. All his memories, his thoughts, feelings, we share it all. So I know all about you…" Riku paused for a moment to lightly press the razor edge of the scalpel against the soft flesh of Nagisa's cheek.

"I know about all the times you've sent battle units after Ritsuka, your work with Ritsu running this fresh slice hell, as well as your work with the Septimal Moon Organization." Nagisa began to shake, having no idea how to talk her way out her situation, as she looked up into cold, callous eyes with tears welling up in her own.

"Y-you do?"

"Oh, I do…and I think it's time you started paying for all the things you've done." Riku firmly pressed further into the woman's flesh with the blade, dragging it slowly along her cheek, just beneath her eye.

"A-Ah!" The knife left a long clean incision along Nagisa's cheek that very quickly began to leave trails of blood running down her face, almost mimicking tears, much to Riku's amusement. The sight caused him to let out a very sinister laugh as he moved to repeat the exact same movement on the opposite cheek, this time making Nagisa simply clench her teeth in pain.

"I think these may be the most genuine tears you have ever shed in your life professor! I really believe crimson is a great color for you, you know. Shall dig a little deeper into what hides behind that this pretty exterior of yours?" Nagisa could clearly see the sinister gleam in the boy's eyes and made one last attempt to struggle free of her restraints, but to no avail.

"You've made your point! Please just stop! I'm begging you!" These words seemed to hit some sort of nerve in Riku and he made a very sudden shift from his eerie joyful demeanor into a much darker, serious one. His grin was replaced with an aloof frown, his eyes narrowed, and he abruptly moved the blade to be pressed firmly against her throat as he spoke in a low even tone.

"Please? Begging? How many times have you heard that Nagisa? How many innocent people have begged for their lives at the hands of your creations? How many times have your own creations pleaded to be set free from you?" Riku paused for a short moment as his whole body began to tremble in anger.

"And Soubi…Had you even cared to meet him before you made that little lifelong bet with Ritsu? Did you bat an even bat an eye once you learned of the sadistic training that he was putting Soubi through for the sake of your bet? When he came to class one day…covered in bandages…and his ears gone, only a child…did you even notice?!"

"I…I-"

"Shut up!" There was then another short and eerie pause before a new kind of glint sparked in the boy's eyes, one of pure loathing. His tone also shifted into one of anger and disgust as hands began to shake in fury, only pressing the blade down firmer against her soft flesh.

"And Ritsuka…he has night terrors now you know…about you and Ritsu. I see his nightmares like movies on a screen that I can't turn off; and after he figured out about what happened here to Soubi….you and Ritsu are the stars of the screen every time. So then why Nagisa, why should I have any mercy on you, when even in life, you prefer to climb over the bodies of dead to keep you station at the top?!" Nagisa's eyes quickly welled up with large tears as her panicked state turned frantic, faced with the realization that she may not make it off the table alive.

"B-because! I-I can help you!" Riku let out a hearty chuckle at the woman's desperate bargaining.

"I don't need helping, and even if I did…I wouldn't be taking it from you."

"But I could separate you from Ritsuka! I'm the only one who can!" Riku fell silent for a moment before his expression went blank and he slowly lowered the knife away from her neck as he gazed down at her in surprise, speaking in a quiet, slightly shaky voice.

"Y-you could do that? Is that even possible…?"

"O-of course I can! Let me live and I will give you your own body, free of Ritsuka!"

"I could really be free?"

"Yes!"

"Well…" There was an eerie silence as Riku appeared to be deep in thought. The silence was broken only for Riku, as his other self finally chimed in on the situation.

" _Riku…you're not actually…."_ Nagisa then watched on in horror as the boy's expression was once again replaced with the same sinister grin, accompanied by a devilish laughter, as he replaced the scalpel to her throat, pressing it firmly against her skin.

"You really are an impossibly stupid woman! Did you really think that would work? I am so much more than just a tumor you can biopsy and lop off. I am created from Ritsuka, from his soul that we share. How could I ever want to be separated from this body, my body? My sole purpose for existing is to help Ritsuka; without that, he would be lost and I would be obsolete." Nagisa's expression twisted slightly to show a small level of offense taken by the refusal, mixed with her already panicked state.

"B-But-"

"That's enough insults out of you! Now…maybe I won't kill you after all…but I am going to leave you with a little something, from me to you."

"W-what?!"

"Well you see, I was pondering just now…if you were part of a battle pair, what would you true name be? So I think I'll give you one, right here." He then slowly ran the blade gently across the width of her neck as he continued. "You can wear it like a necklace for the rest of your miserable life, however short it may be."

Riku gave one last wicked grin before finally pressing the sharp of the blade deep enough to cut through the sensitive skin of Nagisa's neck, placing the first incision of the first letter that he had decided upon.

"Ahh!" The pain sent the petite woman thrashing and flailing about on the table. Riku was none too pleased with her struggling, having not been able to make as clean a cut as he wanted, and he let out an aggravated growl as he glared down at her.

"Sit still already! You're only making this harder!"

"Go to hell!" Just before the boy could retort, he glanced down to the side of the table and noticed the same rag and bottle of chloroform that she had used to incapacitate Ritsuka not long before. He then gently set down the scalpel before reaching for the still damp cloth and pressing to Nagisa's face with a grin.

"I'll admit…it won't be nearly as fun without the screams, but it'll do. Goodnight Professor."

The boy's eerie smile was the smile last thing Nagisa saw before she was forced into unconsciousness, not knowing for sure if she would ever wake again. As soon as her eye lids fluttered closed, Riku smiled to himself before going to work uninhibited. He went on for some time in silence, perfectly placing each incision meticulously and methodically in its place. The minutes passed by and with each ones passing, Ritsuka grew more and more anxious to find his Sentouki. He had become so focused on his worries that he had stopped paying attention to the gruesome work that his body was performing. Ritsuka then felt a very sudden sharp pain go shooting through the very pit of his soul and he instantly knew that something was wrong. He quickly snapped his attention back to Riku in a panic.

" _Riku! Come on! We have to go! Soubi is in trouble!"_

"Hold on, hold on. I'm almost done." Ritsuka then finally focused his gaze slightly just as Riku placed his very last cut, completely the wound that would leave Nagisa's to bear the scar of the name he had given her for the rest of her life. Riku let the knife slip from his hand before standing from his place and wiping his hands on a small towel and taking a moment to admire his work. Ritsuka was stunned for a moment at what he saw, but much to his surprise, he didn't feel a degree of guilt for the woman. All he could think of as he stared on, was all of the awful things that she had done to so many people, most importantly to his Sentouki.

" _Seems fitting…"_ Riku then put on a much more serious expression as he spoke aloud to the otherwise empty room.

"I'll have to agree with you." There was then a short pause as Riku took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, preparing mentally for what they had to accomplish next. "Well, you ready to go get blondie?"

" _Yes."_

With that, Riku's body swayed slightly in place as his knees buckled and his eyes fluttered. He recovered in a matter of seconds, completing the switch with ease and grace. Ritsuka took a short moment to reorient to being back in control of his body after such a long period away from it. He began to turn and walk out of the cold laboratory, hoping to never see it again, but stopped just before he did to glance down at the woman on the table once more. He was surprised again to realize that this time he was slightly satisfied to see the new blood stained letters carved into the flesh, much akin to Soubi's name. He gave a small smirk of his own as he read the word one last time: SOULLESS.

**TBC**


	16. Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! Thank you all again for baring with my slowness! I swear I'm trying to be better!
> 
> Thank you all so incredibly much for your reviews! I absolutely love to hear all your thoughts and it really helps to motivate me forward! So thank you a million times! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Shuichi77

The halls of the Seven Moons Academy were still dark and bare as Riku bounded through them at a determined pace. Once he was sure that Nagisa was well out of commission and far behind, he finally stopped to lean against a locker for a moment to catch his breath before standing back up straight with a serious look.

"Ritsuka…you ready to take back over?"

" _Yeah; I know I can find him quickly."_

"Alright."

With that, Riku took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he let himself fade away slowly, to make the process a bit more seamless, until Ritsuka came gasping back up to the surface. Ritsuka let out a little sigh of relief to be back in his body but didn't wait long before darting back down the quiet halls, using his bond to get a lock on Soubi and make a bee line for his location, fearing the worst. He soon arrived in front of the small door that he knew Soubi was behind and violently flung it open with a scowl. His eyes went wide though when he saw that Soubi was bound firmly to a chair with Ritsu slowly unbuttoning his Sentouki's shirt, a whip clutched in his hand and a hungry look in his eye.

"Soubi!" The blondes' gaze shot to the door in panic at the sound of the voice calling to him, fearing greatly for Ritsukas safety around Ritsu.

Ritsu gained a very sour look when the boy so rudely intruded on him and his business, giving a long aggravated sigh as he stood up straight and crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion.

"That useless woman…she couldn't even handle a little boy…how sad."

"Ritsuka! Get out of here!" Soubi exclaimed in a worried and pleading tone, only making Ritsu crack a smirk and give a little chuckle.

"No! I won't leave you, Soubi!" Ritsuka then dashed over towards the chair that confined his partner, planning on freeing him himself, but was stopped by the very sudden and painful feeling of a whip cracking across his cheek, leaving a small cut that immediately began to trickle some blood down his cheek.

"No you don't."

"Nngh!" Ritsuka gritted his teeth at the pain before backing up and turning a fierce scowl over to Ritsu as he balled his fists in anger. "You let him go! We are leaving!"

Soubi let out a deep growl in response to his Sacrifice being struck and he lunged fruitlessly against his restraints once more to try and get at Ritsu. Ritsu on the other hand, chuckled more at the boy's bravado, finding it rather naïve of him to really try and challenge him while Soubi wasn't able to come to his rescue as he always did.

"If you turn back now…I'll let you leave. Soubi on the other hand, stays with me. He will be my Sentouki now, as I always intended." Ritsuka let out a growl at the very arrogant statement before fiercely barking his reply.

"Like hell he will! I'll never let you take him!" Ritsu gave a mocking scoff to that as he moved to be standing behind Soubi, running a hand along the blonde collar bone and chest possessively.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a say in the matter Ritsuka…no one will be leaving here with Soubi. In fact…the only way he will be leaving here now…would be in a box."

"Don't you touch him, you bastard!"

Ritsu was wildly amused with the foolish bravery and was more than happy to show the boy just how set he was. He then took his whip in both hands before suddenly wrapping it tightly around Soubi's neck, slowly cutting off his air flow and making him gasp and start to choke from the pressure

"You really shouldn't underestimate or doubt me Ritsuka Aoyagi…your dear brother was the last person who tried that. Look how that worked out for him." Ritsuka's eyes went wide once again in panic to see Soubi struggling for air, heart racing and mind reeling as he desperately tried to think of what to do, and so went with his knee jerk reaction of taking a few steps forward towards Soubi.

"L-Let him go Ritsu!" Ritsu only smirked as Ritsuka came closer and tightened the leather whip around Soubi's neck in response.

"Ah ah…don't come any closer or I will simply snap his neck and be done with it."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh? Soubi is no good to me if I let him leave with you…so he might as well be dead in that case. His life doesn't hold that much value to me, just his power."

Ritsuka's heart began to beat at a painfully quick rate as panic fully set in, knowing now that he was stuck between the impossible choice of turning tail and running or trying to fight his way past Ritsu, which he didn't think he could. Tears even began to roll down his cheeks as he groped desperately in his mind for a solution, but was soon snapped out of his almost frozen state by the voice inside his head.

" _Ritsuka! You have to do something! He is going to die if you don't!"_

"I-I know I know! But what can I do?!"

" _We have to think of something!"_

Ritsuka then watched on in panic as Soubi's face began loose its color and his eyelids started to flutter, clearly losing consciousness. Riku was just as panicked at the sight and in that state he quickly and suddenly acted on an instinct that not even he knew he had. Riku abruptly forced his way back into control of Ritsukas body and shot a fiery gaze to Ritsu as he commanded in a near growl.

" _Ritsu Minami! I will control this name!"_  Ritsu's eyes actually shot wide in shock to hear the Sacrifice somehow successfully cast a spell, his muscles immediately failing to respond as he tried to tighten his hold of the blonde.

"Wh-what…? How in the hell….?" Neither Riku nor Ritsuka knew the answer for that themselves actually, but weren't in a position to try and figure it out now and so Riku just went to trying to get them all out of there as fast as possible.

"Now let Soubi go and back away from him!"

Ritsu let out a deep growl as his body reacted against his will, his hands dropping his whip and his legs backing him against the far wall. Soubi gasped loudly and panted for air once he was released, and Riku quickly darted over to untie his restraints. The second that he was freed, Soubi turned a scowl to Ritsu as he landed a swift and very hard punch across the man's jaw.

"If you ever touch my Ritsuka again, I will kill you…that's a promise." Riku would have loved to stick around and let Soubi rough up the sadistic blonde but he had no clue how long the spell would last so then tugged firmly on Soubi's arm to try and coax him towards the door.

"Come on Soubi, we have to go while we can. I'm beyond sick of this fucking place."

For once, Soubi agreed with the boy whole heartedly and happily followed him out the door, slamming it angrily behind them. The two then made a very hasty exit from the Academy and made a bee line straight for Soubi's car in a tense silence, simply trying to focus on getting out of there before things got any worse. They stayed in silence for a little while until they had put some distance in between them and the academy and once Riku was sure that they were out of reach, he turned to Soubi with a softly serious expression to break the silence.

"Hey blondie, pull over a second. I'm gonna switch back with Ritsuka and he really wants to talk to you." Soubi was indeed more than anxious to have Ritsuka back after what felt like an eternity, so gave a firm nod before pulling over onto the side of the road and putting the car in park. Once they were stopped, Riku gave a small smile before letting himself slowly fade away once again and let Ritsuka snap back into his body, his eyes watering immediately as he whipped his head to look over at Soubi with relief written all over his face.

"Soubi! Are you alright?! You shouldn't have let yourself get captured! I was worried!" Soubi absolutely melted at the level of concern the boy had had for him and suddenly reached over to gently pull Ritsuka over to be seated across his lap and cradled snuggly in his arms.

"Ritsuka…forgive me. I should have been there to protect you…I'm so sorry…" Ritsukas heart raced from the affection and he gave into his feelings much more than normal, wrapping his arms around Soubi's neck and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"S-Shut up…you were just trying to find me after I got lost…I'm sorry I didn't come back after that battle…I tried…but I couldn't find my way and got lost somehow." Soubi's heart fluttered wildly at the return of his affection, still not at all used to it but loving it all the same.

"That's because I used the substitution spell under Rikus' order…it severed our bond temporarily while you weren't the one inhabiting your body…it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. I don't think we would have won if I hadn't done that and they would have just taken you from me then… or tried at least."

Ritsuka had been totally knocked out through all of the battle really so he hadn't realized what had happened until now. He thought on it for a moment ad really wasn't sure if he was more upset at Riku for the reckless move or thankful for ensuring they won the battle, but eventually decided to not be either and just be happy that it was all over. He was quiet and still in thought for a moment, really just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in Soubi's arms, until he eventually pulled his face from the side of his neck to look up at him with a deep blush and a bit of a bashful expression.

"Well…I'm just happy it's all over, for now at least. Thank you Soubi…for going through so much to help me find my way back…I love you." He said softly before leaning up and catching Soubi's lips in a warm and tender kiss. Soubi happily returned the kiss, clutching Ritsuka tightly to his chest, before breaing free with a soft smile.

"I love you too. Now, let's get you home." Ritsuka simply gave a firm nod before crawling his way back into his seat and buckling up, more than ready to get back home where he belonged.

Soubi and Ritsuka soon arrived home and the very first thing Soubi did was tend to Ritsuka's wound across his cheek before insisting that he just relax for the rest of the evening, wanting him to just unwind a bit after the ordeal. Ritsuka actually happily agreed and spent the rest of the evening just lounging about, after taking a nice long bath to unwind, until dinner was ready. Ritsuka was easily intoxicated by the smell wafting from the kitchen and made his way into the kitchen just as Soubi was sliding a large bowl of mixed veggies and various meats onto the table, wanting to make sure Ritsuka kept his strength up. Ritsuka gave a wide grin at the sight and smell as he slid into a seat at the table, looking to Soubi with a bright expression.

"Looks great Soubi!" Soubi gave a warm smile as he moved into a seat opposite Ritsuka and started to load up a plate with food before sliding it over to Ritsuka and then working on his own.

"Well make sure you eat up, you've been through a lot and I want to make sure you stay healthy." Ritsuka blushed just a bit at the doting behavior before easily moving past it to dig into his food with a happy little hum.

"Its really good Soubi! Thank you!"

"You're most welcome."

The two then each went to focusing on their meal, both a bit famished after everything, until Ritsukas mind began to wonder back to something he had been thinking earlier. After a few minutes, once he was just about done with his meal, he finally spoke up softly as he pushed a few vegetables around his plate.

"Hey Soubi…" Soubi had just finished his own meal and began to clear plates from the table as he responded in a calm and even tone.

"Yes?"

"Riku and I were talking earlier…and we can't really seem to figure something out."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Neither one of us can figure how he was able to cast a spell earlier…I know it was just a name possession spell, but it was still a spell none the less. It just doesn't really seem to make sense…if he is my alter ego and I'm a Sacrifice, would he be also? He even took all the damage in that battle when he took over." Soubi had also been pondering most of the evening on that exact matter and had come up with a few possible options at least to offer the boy. He finished clearing all the dishes first though before moving back into his seat to answer.

"Well…a Sentouki can take damage as well in a battle so that doesn't really factor in as much. As far why Riku was able to do so is a bit of a mystery. I think it may actually be possible for him to be a Sentouki instead of a Sacrifice but until we test it out, it's hard to say for sure."

" _Ok yeah but how would that be possible? I'm a piece of you and you are a Sacrifice. Tell him it doesn't make sense!"_

"Riku is right, it doesn't make sense still. How exactly could Riku even be a Sentouki?"

"I'll admit that it's a bit odd, but the only solid thing I can think of is that it might be because since he is a fractured piece of your personality, and soul, that was created as a separate entity it's possible that he took on all aspects of you that you wished were different. So just like how he embodies all your brutal honesty and self-preservation, he also embodies your protective nature and so thusly took on the Sentouki role."

" _Hmm…that doesn't sound totally stupid. He may be right Ritsuka…I know more than anyone how much you wish you were more able to protect Soubi and the ones you love."_ Ritsuka still wasn't incredibly keen on being reminded of all his insecurities so very simply ignored Riku's last interjection.

"Well I suppose that might make sense. We will definitely have to test out the theory sometime soon."

"We certainly should…but for now, I think its bed time." Ritsuka gave a little smile to that, actually really just wanting to be close to Soubi. He had been a bit lost in his feelings all evening as well as his thoughts and he had realized many times over that he had come far too close to losing Soubi today and had found himself wanting nothing more than to be in his arms and cherish it.

"Yeah. I think bed sounds good."

Soubi then smiled warmly as he stood from his place and walked over to scoop Ritsuka gently up out of his chair, clutching him to his chest. Ritsuka was washed over with warmth once more to be back in Soubi's arms and nuzzled against him as he was so sweetly carried off into the bedroom. Once inside, Soubi gingerly laid Ritsuka down onto the bed before peeling out of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxer as he usually slept. Ritsuka had changed into his cotton sleeping shorts and tank top after his bath so crawled under the covers of the bed and settled into a comfy spot as Soubi climbed into the bed beside him. Once Soubi had gotten in, Ritsuka scooted his way a little closer to rest against the blonde strong chest and let out a long sigh of content as Soubi wrapped an arm warmly around him. Ritsuka then simply let himself relax in a comfortable silence before his calm state was shattered by the familiar voice in his head.

" _Ritsuka…remember what we talked about? Don't back out on me now…"_  Ritsuka gave a little nervous grumble as he remembered far too well what he and his alter had discussed earlier in the evening while Soubi was cooking. Ritsuka was still wildly nervous about they had talked about but knew that Riku wasn't really going to give him a choice to back out anyway. He took another moment then to gather himself before leaning up to look at Soubi with a soft expression as he placed a tender but brief kiss on his soft lips.

"S-Soubi…there is something I wanted to…tell you…" Soubi raised an eye brow curiously to that as he tightened his arm around the boy for support, sensing how tense he was about whatever he wanted to say.

"Alright. You can tell me anything Ritsuka."

Ritsuka gave another little nervous grumble as he averted his gaze a bit and pressed his ears flat against his head as he tried to think of the words he was trying to find. It took him a moment but he finally just took a deep breath to calm himself and perked his ears back up in determination before looking deeply into Soubi's eyes with a soft but serious expression.

"I want…I want you to take my ears."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist! Stay tuned for the next chapter where I will finally earn my M rating! Woo!
> 
> Thank you again! I look forward to your thoughts! XD
> 
> -Shuichi77


	17. New Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I know I apologize at the start of like every new chapter but I really am sorry I'm so slow to update -_- I admit that I lost my muse for long while but then I finally got it back…just in time to move across the country. BUT! The move is all done now and I'm back into the swing of things! So hopefully update times should be less brutal! I can't thank you all enough for your reviews and support, you are all seriously my biggest motivation and it means the world to me!
> 
> That being said….M rating time! Yay! So just a heads up, I am trying a new style when it comes to smut so I'd love your input and please feel free to tell me if you like my older…less graphic…style of smut or my newer one! I don't just write for me, I write for you guys so if you like one style over the other, ill adjust to make your experience better. :D
> 
> *insert generic yaoi smut warning here*
> 
> -Shuichi77

"Wh-what….?"

"I want you to take them Soubi…"

Soubi's eyes shot wide at the sudden request and he immediately didn't even trust it actually. He narrowed his eyes a bit then as he tried to decipher what was going on and who he was talking to, but couldn't really figure it out.

"Ritsuka? Is it you asking?" Ritsuka gave a rather sullen look to that before letting out an aggravated sigh and rolling off Soubi's chest and onto his back beside him, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I told you he wouldn't believe me! You've tried this on him too many times now and he thinks it's you! You're such a jerk!"

" _Oh come on! It's not entirely my fault! Maybe you should have put more moves on him sooner!"_

"Ugh! Just shut up already! This is still all your fault!"

Soubi quickly felt incredibly bad now for ever even doubting the boy now that he heard the one-sided argument, easily able to tell now that it was indeed his Sacrifice. He then rolled a bit to prop himself up to hover over the boy beside him and gave a soft and apologetic look.

"Ritsuka, I'm so sorry. I hadn't meant to doubt you…I just wanted to be sure. I only want to take your ears if it's truly you, that's all." Ritsuka blushed wildly as Soubi moved to be over him and his stomach fluttered a bit in anxiety as the moment of truth drew closer. He was still very set though on showing Soubi just how much he meant to him and finally conquering his fears and anxieties enough to lose his ears.

"I understand. I promise that it's me and…I really am ready."

Soubi smiled warmly as his heart raced with excitement, leaning down then to catch his lips up in a very heated and passionate kiss while his mind raced in excitement and a bit of disbelief. Soubi truly couldn't deny that he had very often dreamt of this moment and the idea that he may finally get to embrace the boy he loved so dearly felt a bit like a dream from which he never wanted to wake.

Ritsuka was still beyond nervous about all of this but was doing his best to calm himself down and fully give himself over. After a brief moment, he cautiously wrapped his arms around the blondes strong neck and returned his kiss hesitantly, at least thankful at the moment that Riku had agreed beforehand to stay out of his head for this. Ritsuka wasn't given too terribly long to focus on his anxiety though as he was soon distracted by Soubi's large and slender hand sliding delicately down his side as he slyly slipped his tongue into his mouth to toy with his own and savor every inch and flavor, making the boy shiver slightly. Ritsuka let out a little hum to the feeling and clung onto Soubi a bit tighter for support, heart racing wildly and body starting to grow nicely warm. The boys heart was still racing almost painfully though and he soon forced himself free of the kiss to pant for breath and try to calm down, turning his gaze away from the blonde and lying his ears flat against his head as his cheeks went bright red.

"S-Soubi…I'm…I'm scared…will it hurt…?" He asked in an uncharacteristically bashful whisper, just trying to latch onto anything that might calm him down. Soubi found the concern and bashful look beyond adorable and was sure to give a soft and reassuring smile as he move a hand to gently cup the boys cheek.

"It may hurt just a little…but I will do all in my power to make it manageable. I promise to be gentle…I would never hurt you Ritsuka. I love you." He replied very sweetly before letting his hand slide down further to move down the boys hip and then around to graze just lightly over his groin with a little smirk.

"Ahm!" Ritsuka immediately cried out and began to harden just from the light touch and his hands shot to grab firmly onto the man's shoulders, eyes closing tightly when the strange and new pleasurable feeling shot through him.

Soubi got his own little rush of excitement and joy from the little moan and he too started to quickly heat up with desire and love for his Sacrifice. He very much wanted to take it slow though of course so removed his hand from the boys groin and moved instead to slide his hands back up Ritsukas sides beneath his shirt to gently lift it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor, to expose his pale and supple skin. Ritsuka blushed even further when he was half stripped and let his arms fall to rest just above his head so he was sprawled out cutely on the bed for his partner, still averting his gaze bashfully. Soubi adored the cute sight and moved his hands to run all along the soft skin of the boys' torso and chest, grazing his fingers over his cute perk nipple in the process and making Ritsuka bit his bottom lip to stifle a little moan from the feeling. Soubi only smirked more to the sight and soon let his hands wander back down to hook his fingers around the hem of the boys shorts and leaned down to leave a trail of sweet kiss along his tummy as he started to slowly wiggle his shorts down his hips. Ritsuka again tried to stifle his nervous gasps and whimpers but did love the tender treatment from his Sentouki. Soubi continued to kiss along the boys tummy and hips and then down lower and lower until he had finally worked his little shorts down his hips, and then his legs until they were off to join his tank top on the bedroom floor, finally leaving the boy totally nude and fully hard on the bed below. The blonde couldn't help but lean up then to truly take in the full and beautiful sight of his partner and lover laid so openly on the bed with such a bashful look, letting his hands run lightly up his small inner thighs to make the boy shiver once more.

"Ritsuka…you're so beautiful…" The blonde whispered out lovingly as he gobbled up the glorious sight.

"S-Shut up…just get on with it…" Ritsuka replied in a breathy and bashful voice, feeling both embarrassed and anxious now to be so exposed. Soubi chuckled lightly to that and moved a hand in further to run a long finger teasingly up the length of the underside of the boys' member.

"A-ah!"

"As you wish…"

He purred with a much hungrier look now, having to use a good deal of his restraint to not simply pounce on the boy that instant. He then moved his hands to Ritsukas thighs and gently pushed them apart a bit before leaving down to slowly run his tongue across the sensitive tip of the boys member, making him cry out loudly and shoot his hands down to lace into the blondes silky locks, eyes growing wide and member leaking a few little beads of pre cum for the man.

"A-ahnn!" Soubi got a warm chill from the loud moan and then very suddenly wrapped his mouth around the entire length of the boys' member as he himself fully hardened and began to ache for the boy.

"Mmmm! Aah!" Ritsukas eyes remained wide in shock actually at the incredibly odd, and embarrassing, feeling of Soubi doing such a thing to him but more than anything he was surprised at just how amazing it felt.

Soubi was more than encouraged by every little sound that poured from his partners' mouth and he very soon began to suck eagerly at the boys' member while he bobbed his head slightly along it, making Ritsuka whimper and moan as he began to leak more heavily into the blondes mouth. The blonde then casually moved a hand from its place on Ritsukas thigh and slyly began to rub teasing little circles over his entrance. The new feeling immediately made Ritsukas stomach start to tighten and he began to writhe around a bit in a slight panic, knowing what was coming but not knowing what to do about it.

"Aaah! S-Soubi! W-wait! I-I…AAHH!" He cried out desperately before suddenly tensing and releasing fully into his lovers throat, toes curling and cheeks flushing deeply in pleasure and embarrassment.

Soubi smirked a bit around the boys' member and easily swallowed down every drop before lifting his head with a little chuckle, licking his lips to catch the last stray droplets from his lips, and looked up to see that Ritsuka was now panting slightly and had an arm draped over his face to hide himself.

"No need to hide from me Ritsuka…I love all the faces and sounds you make." He whispered sweetly as he leaned up to gently push the boys arm away and look lovingly into his eyes with a smile. Ritsuka gave a little whimper but then took a deep breath to try and calm down again, really not wanting to be such a coward about this.

"A-Alright…"

Soubi then leaned down to place a quick and tender kiss on the boys lips before reaching over and across to open the nightstand drawer and pull out a small bottle of lubricant. He quickly popped open the top of the bottle and then drizzled a fair amount onto a few of his fingers while Ritsuka looked on with a nervous but intrigued expression, tail flicking about now. Soubi then smiled once more as he tossed the bottle aside and moved a hand back down to start to rub at the boys entrance teasingly, making his hands go back to cling to his strong shoulders.

"M-mmm…"

Soubi loved the way Ritsuka clung to him and he leaned down then to start to kiss and nip all along the boys cheek and neck to distract him a bit as he slowly pushed a single long and slender digit into his tight virgin entrance.

"Aaahm!" Ritsuka was still unprepared for the strange feeling of the invading digit and quickly moved to wrap his arms around the mans' neck and bury his face against him as he quickly hardened once more.

"Just try to relax Ritsuka." Soubi whispered softly as he pressed the finger further into him and gently curled it to stroke at his walls.

"M-mm! Mmhmm!" Ritsuka hummed out his response and did quickly try to focus and relax his body, taking a minute but eventually able to do so.

Once his Sacrifice as relaxed a bit, Soubi carefully added a second digit into the small boy and began to pull and plunge them gently in and out of him to stretch him gingerly, now searching for that tight bundle of nerves buried inside the boy that would give him the greatest pleasure possible.

"Aaaah! Wh-wha?! Soubi!" Ritsukas eyes shot side and he cried out desperately when he was suddenly struck by a new and far more intense pleasure when the blonde poked and prodding at hi sweet spot, making him instantly start to leak a bit once again.

Soubi only chuckled slightly in response and began to slide his fingers in and out of the boy more eagerly, sending them right to that spot each time over and over while he scissored his fingers slightly to stretch him further.

"Hmmm! Nnngh! A-aahmm!"

Soubi was throbbing almost painfully with need at this point and totally melted into the sweet gasps and moans from his small partner, so incredibly eager to finally take their relationship to the next level and rid him of his ears. He could only hold himself back another short moment before he thought the desire would surely kill him and he carefully slid his fingers out of the boy and looked own to him with a soft but serious look.

"Ritsuka…you're sure you're ready…?"

Ritsuka was panting slightly and was silent for a short moment as he thought one last time on just how much he loved and wanted the man that was always by his side and loved him so very much. He made sure to give a very firm and sure look as he finally gave in completely to his Sentouki.

"Yes…I'm sure. I want you Soubi…"

The words shit through Soubi like lightning and were all the reassurance he needed to continue. He smiled softly then and leaned up in the bed to finally free his throbbing, and rather large, cock free of his boxers. Ritsukas eyes widened a bit at the size and watched on nervously as Soubi reached back for the little bottle of lubricant and drizzled a very generous amount down onto his cock until it was nicely slick. He then gently took Ritsukas thighs in his hands and pushed them up to pin them gently up to the boys own chest to open him up even more and positioned himself at his entrance, pausing there to take a calming breath himself.

"I love you Ritsuka..." He whispered out lovingly once more before finally starting to slowly and gently press into the incredibly tight walls with a deep groan.

"N-Nnngh…"

"Aaaah! Hnnn!" Ritsuka immediately flung his arms desperately around his lover and closed his eyes tightly as he was gripped with a searing pain from the large cock being pressed into him, not having expected it to hurt quite so much. Ritsuka did his best to stay relaxed though and took some deep breaths as Soubi continued to press into him little by little until he was finally fully buried inside him. Soubi let out a little sigh of relief once he finally buried himself to the hilt in his little lover but was sure to stop once he had to give him a moment to adjust, both of them panting a bit.

"R-Ritsuka…are you...alright…?"

"Hnnn…I Th-think…ah…hurts…" Soubi did hate to hear that the boy was in pain and leaned down then to shower his face in sweet kisses to try and distract him slightly and make up for the pain. Ritsuka did nuzzle his face slightly into the kisses as took some more deep breaths to relax. It took a moment but the pain did finally start to fade a bit and the nice warm feeling started to shine through, making Ritsuka feel like it was ok to continue.

"Hmm..ok…I'm ok…" He whimpered out cutely to give the go ahead, though still gripped onto Soubi tightly for support and comfort.

Soubi was definitely excited to hear that and finally gave his hips a little buck to test the waters and make sure the boy was still alright, shuddering a bit from the feeling.

"Aaahn!"

The loud moan was the last bit of encouragement that the blonde needed and he then pulled back his hips much farther and then pressed firmly back into the boy, over and over as he began to leak into him, totally taken aback by how incredibly it felt to have his lover's walls tugging at him so tightly.

"Nnnn…R-Ritsuka…aagh…"

"Ahh! Hmm! F-feels good!"

Ritsuka too was shocked at how blissful it felt to have Soubi's cock sliding against his walls and he was more than enjoying the feeling now, even rocking his hips slightly to get more of the feeling. Soubi adored the little movements of Ritsukas hips and he soon began to thrust into him much more eagerly and firmly until the bed started to creak and rock slightly from the momentum, their moans now mingling together in the warm air of the bedroom. It wasn't much longer before Ritsuka could feel the pressure building and his stomach start to tighten as his climax quickly approached for a second time.

"Aaahn! Mmm! S-Soubi! Haa-AAAAHNN!" The boy cried out desperately as his whole body tensed and his muscles tightened fiercely around the blondes cock, releasing heavily onto his own stomach in an intense orgasm.

"Mmmgh! Ritsuka!" The muscles gripping at his cock was quickly far too much for the blonde and he only managed a few more firm thrusts before he jerked and released fully into his little lover.

"Mmmm!" The odd feeling of being filled with the mans seed made Ritsuka shiver and whimper out one last moan before he fell rather limp onto the bed, panting heavily for breath. Soubi too was panting gently as he slowed his thrusts to a stop and then very gingerly pulled out of the boy and moved to lie at his side, gently pulling him over into his arms and up to rest on his chest.

The pair laid their together basking in the glow of their first time together for a few minutes before Soubi noticed that the cute fur covered ears that adorned his Sacrifices head were slowly starting to fade until they finally could no longer be seen, leaving him with the mark of his virginity no more. The blonde chuckled slightly at the sight and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on the top of the boys head, finally snapping him out of his daze enough to reach up and feel the absence.

"Wow…they're really gone…"

"Indeed they are."

Ritsuka was slightly stunned for a moment at the big change but he soon eased himself up to be propped up on an elbow so he could look up at Soubi with a warm and bashful smile.

"Thank you Soubi…I…I love you." Soubi smiled brightly to the affectionate words and leaned in to place a tender and very loving kiss on the boys' soft and supple lips.

"And I love you…with everything that I have."

Ritsuka blushed slightly to the sweet words and laid back down to be snuggled up against his lover, wrapped up in his strong arms, before giving a big yawn when the exhaustion of it all fully over took him. Soubi happily held the boy close and nuzzled his face into his soft hair as the two both began to drift away blissfully towards sleep, each of them feeling like the morning would bring a fresh new day with no troubles and only new beginnings on the horizon.

Ritsukas bliss was a bit shaken though when right before sleep over took him…he heard that oh so familiar voice inside his head.

" _I think we have a slight problem…."_

TBC

 


	18. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It has been WAY too long since I've updated my most favorite work! I can't apologize enough for that! But I'm here now and the show must go on! Thank you to all my loyal readers, from the bottom of my heart, for putting up with me and hangin in there! I'm really back into the swing of things now, so I'll be updating far more! Thank you all again!
> 
> -Shuichi77

"Wh-what?!"

Ritsuka surely should have known better than to really think that he would be allowed to hold onto such bliss for very long, but still he was shocked and terrified of what Riku could of meant. The fear and anticipation violently yanked him from his relaxed and sleepy state, and pulled him up into a seat on the bed. Soubi had by know gotten far more used to these internal interactions, so at least didn't question him just yet, and instead sat up beside him and rubbed his back to preemptively try to soothe him.

" _Uh…yeah. Don't know how serious is it yet, but uh…I kind of stopped existing for a second there. At least I think that's what happened."_

"What doesn't that even mean Riku?!"

" _Hey! I don't know, ok?! One second, I was here just enjoying the show, next thing I know, its suddenly all over. I lost a huge chunk of time and I can't seem to remember any of it. Just time after he start to fin-"_

"Shut up! I don't need a recap! Focus!"

" _Fine! Geez…but yeah, I don't know. It was weird. I feel fine now…but now I'm not sure if I really am. Just thought I'd let you know."_

Ritsuka's heart and mind raced as he listened and tried to just figure out what all this could mean, but he was soon snapped from his slight daze when Soubi gave him a very gentle little shake to try and get his attention.

"Ritsuka…what is it?" Ritsuka sighed heavily to that and leaned against his lover for support.

"Riku thinks something is wrong, He says that he blacked out for a while…or stopped existing he says. But he doesn't know exactly what happened." Soubi was surprised to find that he was actually a little alarmed by the sudden news. He had very begrudgingly come to be at least a little fond of the invader in his partner's mind and body, so now to hear that he may be in some sort of danger was a bit troubling.

"I see. Well…that does seem worrisome. Sadly, though…I'm not entirely sure what we can do about it now. We can't exactly go back to the academy to ask for help. The only other person who may be of any help at all would possibly be Dr.Katsuko ."

" _Gross! No way! I fucking hate that woman! Don't make me go back there!"_ Ritsuka huffed in frustration to both the option itself and his alters response.

"Well it's not like we have a whole lot of other options Riku. It's not my fault that you can't keep your mouth shut when she is around. Unless you really want to go back and ask Nagisa before she dissects us."

" _Ugh…you're a damn brat. You know that?"_

"Yeah, I've been told. Thanks."

Ritsuka was already overly frustrated with this new situation, so flopped back down on to his back on the bed with a long sigh and groan of distress. Soubi quickly followed suit, but gently gathered the boy into his arms to be rested against his chest so he could hold him close.

"Try not to worry Ritsuka. I'm sure we can find a way to figure this out. If he really won't go to see Dr.Katsuko …then maybe I can ask Youji and Natsuo. Or even Yamato and Kouya. Surely someone can at least give us some theories."

"Maybe. Maybe we can try all of them. I want to try and figure it out if we can…so the more insight the better."

"I think that is wise. I can call Youji and Natsuo first thing in the morning and set up a meeting. If you wish, you can go meet with them while I go meet with Kouya and Yamato. Then we can go to the doctor last."

" _No way! I'm sick of those two! Make Soubi go to see them! We can take the girls. I like them. They are at least sane now that they don't associate with that crazy bitch at the academy."_ Ritsuka sighed once more at first, but it didn't take him long to come around to that idea. Truth be told, he was always fond of the female pair of Zeroes. He related to them on an odd level and had been incredibly inspired when they decided to die as Zero and live their lives for themselves.

"Yeah, Riku is right Soubi. We want to go meet with Kouya and Yamato. I still have their number, and it's been a while since I've seen them anyway. I wouldn't mind catching up."

"If that's what you want, that's fine with me."

"It is. Thank you Soubi."

"Of course." Soubi then smiled as he leaned down to place a very sweet and delicate kiss on the boy's lips, just to try and get him back to a more relaxed place.

"Now then…Try to get some sleep. Seems like we are going to need it."

"Yeah. I…I really love you Soubi."

"And I love you."

Once the plan was set, the lovers were finally able to drift off to sleep in a tense sort of fragile calm. They slept hard throughout the night after having such an intense couple of days, and once again the morning came far too quickly it seemed. The sun soon peaked in the sky and set brilliant rays pouring in through the blinds of the large bedroom, stirring them both from their rare moment of peace. They both eventually rose and made their respective calls as they enjoyed a small breakfast and got dressed and ready for what was sure to be a long and trying day. Soubi had spoken to Youji and decided to meet at a secluded park, while Ritsuka spoke to Yamato and opted for a more normal meeting place, a small café just around the corner. They each then shared in a few more tender kisses and warn embraces before setting out to their separate destinations.

Ritsuka had decided to walk since the café was so close and the weather was nice, which brought him some well needed quiet time. It was only a short ten minutes or so before he made it to the café and was shown to a seat by a friendly waitress. He settled in and just sort of absentmindedly browsed the menu despite having already ordered a tea, and it was luckily only a few minutes before he heard a peppy and bubbly voice call to him from the entrance.

"Oh! Ritsuka! We're here!" The tall busty blonde called as she waved fervently, her shorter counterpart simply following along calmly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Ritsuka smiled as he stood to meet them and was suddenly wrapped up in a tight hug.

"H-Heh….hey."

"It's so good to see you! I thought for sure you hated us! I was so happy when you called! And oh my god you've lost your ears! I knew that Soubi had it in him! That perv!" Yamato chirped teasingly as Kouya quietly slipped into a seat, still being more reserved than her Sacrifice.

"Yes. It's nice to see you Ritsuka." Kouya finally chimed in.

"I'ts good to see you both too. I never hated you guys. We were just on opposite sides at the time. No hard feelings." Yamato finally let the boy go and moved into a seat right beside Kouya, while Ritsuka sat back into his own with a bit of a blush to his cheeks from the mention of his ears, which he deliberately didn't respond to.

"Well that's good to hear. So then! You said over the phone you needed help with something? We will do the very best we can to help if possible." Ritsuka nodded gently as he took a deep breath or two to try and calm down to prepare for what was likely to be an odd conversation.

"Right. Well…it's kind of a long story but I'll try to sum it up as best I can."

"Ok Ritsuka. Just do your best."

"Well, it all started a couple weeks ago when I was…uh…I found out that my personality fractured somehow. So now I have this sort of alter ego type person. His name is Riku and I can hear him talk to me in my head all the time, which I know sounds crazy, but he can take over my body too, and sometimes its forced and I can't do anything about it. My therapist said, and he confirmed, that he is like the part of me that I always try to suppress, my honest and selfish side that I've denied all my life. Se he has just been sort of helping me be a bit more true to myself, even when its against my will. So, while I was dealing with that, we ran into Youji and Natsuo and we had to fight them. Soubi used the substitution spell and I couldn't get back to my body for a while. So Soubi took me to the academy for help. Well that went very badly and we all almost died trying to escape from Nagisa and Ritsu. Then Soubi and I…uhm…well I lost my ears…and now Riku thinks he stopped existing for a while and we can't figure out of that's case or why and how it's happening. So, we need help." He rambled on as calmly as he could, but still came off a bit flustered. Kouya and Yamato both looked rather shocked by the time he was done speaking, and were stunned in silence for a long moment before Yamato finally spoke up once more.

" _Heh…I knew you loved me Ritsuka."_

"W-well…that is definitely all unexpected. I'm not sure how much help we can be…but we can try. What exactly do you want help with."

"We just need help trying to figure out what is happening to Riku. Or where to even start. Maybe if you can tell me if it could be related to spell battles or not? He has taken over for me once before and that when I got stuck out of my body. And then at the academy…he was able to use a spell." That last part made Kouya quickly perk up with an eerie sort of seriousness.

"He was? Do you know exactly what spell he was able to use? When he battled in your place, was he the Sacrifice."

"Yes, he was the Sacrifice when he fought, just like me. But, back at the academy, he used the name control spell. He used it on Ritsu."

"On Ritsu?!" Kouya blurted out in a rare show of more intense emotion, causing Yamato to also get uncharacteristically serious.

" _Damn right! I fucking hate that guy!"_

"That…that shouldn't be possible Ritsuka. It's extremely rare for a Sacrifice to be able to perform a spell at all…but it's almost impossible for even a Sentouki to be able to pull off that spell on someone like Ritsu. If controlling that man was that easy, we would have done it a long time ago. There has to be something else going on here." Ritsuka was admittedly a bit worried to the sound of all of that, but forced himself to stay brave.

" _Psh…they shouldn't underestimate me."_

"Oh…well then I don't know how he was able to do it. But maybe we can figure it out. Soubi is off right now trying to figure it out too." He replied more softly. Kouya however, got even more coldly serious, which only made him worry further.

"Ritsuka…is he meeting with Youji and Natsuo now? Alone?"

"Y-yes…why?"

"That's not good."

"What?! Why?!"

"Think about it. They still work for Nagisa. And well…Soubi knows full well that Riku shouldn't have been able to pull off what he did. All three of them know it. So, they all know that something else is going on. Ritsu has been training and grooming Soubi since he was a child…" Ritsuka's went wide as he listened to such absurd things, heart pounding wildly with distress.

" _Calm down Ritsuka! They don't know Soubi like we do. There's no way he is still loyal to that creep."_

"S-stop it! Don't say things like that Kouya!" He blurted out in a slight panic. Yamato finally stepped back in with a small sigh and equally serious expression.

"Ritsuka…I know this is hard to hear…but you can't trust them. You can't trust any of them."

**TBC**

 

 


End file.
